Your black leather jacket
by Lockerz
Summary: Sian finds herself back on Coronation Street fives years after her life fell to pieces but people as ever jump to assumptions.
1. Chapter 1

**My new story (: Not sure how long it's going to go on for. Takes place five years after Sophie's betrayal and Sian's departure. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Coronation Street, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>Rain lashed against the cobbles of the street that was home to so many, workplace to others and to one individual, the place she had fallen in love. It had been the place she had walked hand in hand with the girl she'd never forgotten. The girl who had lived on the cobbles all her life and worked there too, along with the others in her family.<p>

Sian was soaked to the skin from her place just out of the shelter of the bus stop. Lights shone out of the windows of the all too familiar, yet far too strange homes she had once passed each day on her way to college. How things had changed since those days, eh?

Sian had only been in her second year of college when it had happened; since it had all gone wrong. She took in a deep breath through her nose and pulled the hood of her hoodie lower over her brow, defending her blonde hair from the torrential weather.

Since she'd been here last she'd moved back in with her father. She had lied and told him she had been the one whom had ended it with Sophie. She told him she was no longer a lesbian, or a freak, or the things she had been called by him last time they'd encountered.

It had been hard to start with: the lonely nights without Sophie but she hurt too much to let herself dwell on them. That bitch wasn't worth her tears but she consumed every nightmare, every dream, every fucking thought that Sian had for months afterward. Slowly but surely this had changed and wounds began to mend. Sian finished college with adequate grades and applied for university.

She'd managed to get into one in Birmingham and had taken a three year course in History and philosophy. She'd buckled down and saved the partying for times when she knew she could afford to not wake up the next day. Since, she'd been in and out of work for a few companies but nothing permanent. At twenty one, life wasn't looking too bad.

She breathed out softly through plump lips, watching at the carbon dioxide condensed and formed a cloud of white mist in the cold air. She stepped off the kerb and pushed her hands into the pockets of the black leather jacket she had donned over the top of a nice, cosy hoodie. It hadn't been easy over the years but slowly, Sian had come to realise that she had the moral high ground.

The only problem was, she took a deep breath and began to walk toward the warmth of the Rovers, why on earth was she back on Coronation Street? #

The place where four years ago her heart had been crushed for the first and last time.

A good old song from_ The Script_played over the radio as Sian entered the pub she had never entered more than a couple of times when she'd lived and walked upon this street. She paused for a few seconds, wondering whether her being here felt right or not but she wasn't doing anything wrong. She took in a deep breath and moved toward the bar. An all too familiar face met her gaze when she leant on the worktop.

"What can I get ya?" The dark haired woman began before blinking and standing up straight. "Well Sian Powers, don't you look all grown up," Tina said happily as she gave the blonde a wide smile. "An' soakin' wet, love. 'Ere give me ya coat, I'll put it on radiator out back," Sian stood still for a few seconds, watching as Tina rolled her eyes and made a more insistent gesture with her hand. "I know it's been a while an' all but you can trust me to put your hoodie on a radiator," Tina scoffed. With a sigh, Sian slipped off her leather jacket and laid it across one of the stools before yanking her soaked hoodie over her head and handing it to Tina.

The McIntyre girl was back in seconds and found Sian sitting on her stool, picking at the slowly deteriorating sleeves of her all too faithful jacket. Sian had only run into Tina on a few brief occasions but they were both who they were and had the one they love leave with another woman. Still, couldn't do any harm to just catch up could it? Sian sat for a while, just sipping on her wine when Tina tapped her on the arm and gestured toward the door into the house behind. Sian swallowed down the rest of the wine and wound round the bar after her.

"S'late now, anyone that comes in will know to jus' give me a bell," Tina explained as she led them both into the attached house and flopped down into one of the chairs around the table. Sian glanced around. She hadn't been in here before so she couldn't say whether it had changed or not. In fact, she hadn't been in many people's house on Coronation Street apart from the Webster's, Ryan's and James'. God, those times were years ago now. "Long time since you bin 'ere," Tina commented idly as she pulled her hair out of her messy bun. Sian watched idly as she put it back up into a ponytail.

"Guess it has," Sian breathed as she glanced down at her slightly cold fingers. "Wasn't somewhere I wanted ta stay, ya know?" Tina nodded firmly and ran her fingertips over the table. "An' before you ask, I don't know why I'm back, I just am," Her eyes hit the sofa by the window. It wasn't to see Sophie. She sighed again and rubbed her forehead with her palm.

"I dint really know you when you was 'ere Sian, nor Soph," Tina explained quietly. Sian shrugged. "But I know what happened," Sian's gaze shot up, her eyes narrowing. She then laughed and waved her hand.

"That was five years ago, stuffs got to have moved on since then, right Tina?" She folded her hands and placed her chin atop them. "So tell me,"

Half an hour, and two bottles of WKD later, Sian was pretty much up to date on most of the happening. Turns out Tracy and Steve had been blessed with their little twins, calling one Peppa and the other Luke. They would be kids by now. God, how time had passed. Julie had moved out of the city with Brian. Other trivial things had happened such as a rough patch with Roy's rolls but nowt much else. There was however a family she hadn't asked about. Tina let out a low breath and set her glass down. Turns out she and Dr Carter had been together on and off for a while now but she wasn't sure what was happened. David and Kylie were surprisingly still together, while Leanne had divorced Peter after discovering he had participated in a few nights with Carla.

"How are Kevin and Sally?" Sian asked softly. She wanted to know. She didn't need to care. It had been years ago it had all happened. It meant nothing now.

"Flamin' married again," Tina scoffed. Sian laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Jack's a right little tyke and looks jus' like Sop-" Tina froze. Sian rolled her eyes and set her glass down heavily.

"So he looks like Sophie?" Sian said clearly, emphasising the fact she didn't care. Tina nodded and brushed some hair off her face.

"Yeah, bit of a monster too," Tina muttered against the rim of her glass. "Sally seems to have just accepted it, still surprises us all how she took him back but this flamin' fishbowl will ruin anyones gossip given long enough," Sian breathed out through her nose and gestured for more drink. Tina poured her some then continued. "Rosie and Jason moved to London, she actually made the big time, good on her," Tina stopped and set her glass down. "Sally's still at Underworld," She glanced at her drink. Four members down, one to go.

"And Sophie?" Sian asked in very much the same clear manner. She didn't care! It was beneath her now.

"She works in the city, got a degree at Uni and all that, she straightened out after you left," Tina paused. "Well not, like, straight," Sian smirked. Tina pushed some hair back. "I think she's good,"

"I'm glad," Sian said with a smile as empty as her heart had been five years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Revieeewww me lovelys :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter.**

**P.S. I'm totally making this up as I go along.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my idea.**

* * *

><p>"So where are you staying?" Tina asked as she stared at the blonde over the bar. Sian grinned and pushed her hands into the pockets of her jeans.<p>

"Eileen's," Sian responded quietly. She'd been in touch with the woman before she arrived and had guessed there'd be some spare room in her house as many of its occupants had left. She didn't know how she had the number but she'd sought it out. She remembered all those years ago when she and Sophie had stayed with her while they went through the rough patch in the Webster household. God, that had been a tough year.

"Well don't be a stranger, eh?" Tina said in an almost hopeful manner before beginning to clean the bar. Sian grinned and pulled on her hoodie, sliding the leather jacket over the top. She gave Tina a mock salute with two fingers then made for the door. The cool air hit her as she stepped out into the continuous rain. She began left on the way to the home she'd been in so long ago.

She'd have to apologise for the late hour but there had been some obvious delays on the way in. She took in a deep breath and kept walking. For some reason she didn't glance to the opposite side of the road, blocking out_ Underworld_ and the garage from her view. Kevin obviously still worked there then unless Tyrone had taken over.

She raised her hand and knocked quietly on the door. There was a pause of about a minute before the door swung open to reveal the slightly plump woman. She smiled broadly and held out an arm. "Hello love," She greeted warmly. So people did remember her on this street, she hadn't been sure whether they would. She had often only been known as Sophie Webster's girlfriend.

"Didn't mean to be so late," Sian muttered sheepishly as she stepped into the house and pulled off her shoes, setting them neatly to the side.

"It's alright, I was jus' watchin' telly," Eileen said softly. "It's been a long time, Sian," She added in an almost idle manner. Sian knew she'd be getting a lot of this. She knew people would secretly be wondering how she could face coming back but Sian wasn't doing anything wrong by being here. She was strong enough and had realised long ago that to break her heart like that, Sophie Webster hadn't been worth her time.

"Yeah, I've been busy with uni and that," Sian said chirpily, moving a hand up to hold her shoulder. Eileen nodded and gestured toward the staircase.

"You can use Jason's old room," Eileen explained. "Yes it's clean after having Rosie Webster in there," They both laughed for a little while before Sian thanked the older woman and made her way up the staircase. She'd brought nothing with her except the clothes on her back and the spare change in her carry bag. She had essentials but that was it. It wasn't like she could pop back to her dads anymore either, being he'd moved away a few years back.

Sian thought she'd not only matured physically but also mentally over the years. She'd been smart enough to get a degree and had grown up. Well, she liked to think she had but there was still her playful, childish side that slipped out sometimes, particularly after a drink.

She opened the door to the room she knew had once been Jason's. She knew because she had Soph had gone up here once and literally dragged Rosie out of bed. Sian smiled at the memory and slipped her bag off her shoulder, setting it on the worn chair in the corner. The room was bare and contained nothing more than a double bed, armchair and chest of drawers. Very Jason, Sian thought before glancing out the window at the street below. She could see the dim lights out the back of the _Kabin _and the phone box on the edge of the road she'd used on very few occasions. Someone had cut the chord.

She sighed and let her eyes graze across the the middle of the two things she had mentally pointed out. The house was dark.

She didn't wonder what Sophie was doing because it wasn't any of her business and like anybody else in this street, it wasn't her concern. Sophie was just someone she had once loved now, nothing more, nothing less. The fact Sophie had been the only one to ever have her heart like that meant nowt now. Her eyes drifted up to the window. Images of summer festivals and lies flashed to her mind. So many lies.

Turning away, she leant for her bag and looked inside. There was a hoodie, a pair of jeans, underwear, a sleeveless shirt, face wipes, make-up bag, purse, phone charger and a pen. She sighed and guessed she'd be sleeping in her underwear then going out into Manchester to buy some clothes tomorrow. She could always go back to Southport but it had been a while since she'd spoken to her mum. As for the placement of all her other clothes, the fire that had ripped through her apartment hadn't been a fan of _Topshop_ and _New Look._

The blonde slid her leather jacket off her shoulders and lay it over the back of the chair. That had really been the only thing she had left to connect her with this place. She had realised she wore the jacket quite a lot but it was her favourite article and wearable in so many situations. Her jeans followed quickly, earning a spot on the radiator with her hoodie. She kept her shirt on, deciding she could just wear that in bed. She didn't want Eileen walking in to check on her and finding the blonde in her underwear. She rolled her eyes. She was twenty one, she needed to grow up, she thought with a chuckle.

As she clambered under the covers she stared at the ceiling, taking in the patterns her mind tried to make on the ceiling. The bed felt too big for her. It wouldn't have felt so anywhere else but this was a different place entirely. This street for Sian Powers was more than just a home. She rolled onto her side and let her gaze move to the window. She didn't know what she'd do tomorrow. Perhaps she'd go around and pay everyone a visit just to see if anyone had changed or grown. She wondered how Chesney and Katie were these days, how Tracy's and Steve's little 'uns had grown. She might even see Jack.

She flopped over onto her back and pushed some hair off her face. Five years. Five long years, her mind repeated as if it were stuck on a loop. Five years without Sophie Webster. Sian smirked and closed her eyes. A bloody good five years, she tried to convince herself.

Sian woke early the next morning to the sound of rain. She groaned and rolled onto her side, yanking the duvet over her head. Fucking December English weather, why couldn't she be somewhere nice? Like the sun. She soon realised she wouldn't be dozing off again and sat up, swinging her long legs over the edge of the bed. She curled her toes as she hit the soft carpet.

Sparing a glance toward the door she stood up and fumbled through her bag. She wondered if Eileen would mind if she took a shower but it was about then she spotted a post-it note on the floor. Blinking, she walked over and plucked it over, turning it over to read what was scrawled upon it.

_Feel free to use stuff in kitchen, just clean up and try and replace what you use. __  
><em>_Have a shower if you like. Bloody work calls._

Sian chuckled and set the note aside. Well that answered her question. She moved toward her bag and grabbed the spare clothes she'd packed and tucked them under her arm.

She showered for a fair while, trying to get rid of that horrible rain feel, even if she would get it again the moment she left the house. Which she did actually intend on doing. She ate a quick breakfast of toast and jam then yanked on her converses and made her way outside. She pulled her leather jacket closer to her body and released a long breath. As she looked around she saw people walking. Ken and Deidre Barlowe were still holding up and laughing to themselves a few doors down under the shelter of their doorstep.

Sian turned her head away and began to make her way to the bus stop she had sat upon too many times. The bus stop that had allowed her to leave this god damned fish bowl five years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank ya for reading :D Review if ya like. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Beep :D**

**Chapter 3.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>It was about half past five when Sian managed to sort her bags in a way she liked in the bedroom she was currently occupying at Eileen's. Oh and brilliant news, the weather hadn't stopped. She sighed and glanced out of the gap between the curtains to see the torrential precipitation lashing at the cobbles. She wondered idly whether it would snow anytime soon.<p>

Taking in a deep breath she recalled the days when she had walked out on those cobbles as it snowed, listening to Ken Barlow give one of his speeches about leading him to a street on which he could live. It was pretty much dark now apart from the street lamps. Tugging on her leather jacket over the new shirt she had brought Sian made her way downstairs. Just as she leant for the handle, the door swung open to show Eileen looking soaked from head to toe and tired.

"I'd wear more than that if you're goin' out, love," Eileen warned the young woman as she stepped over the threshold and blocked the rain out behind her.

"I'm only gonna pop over to the Rovers, I went to the take-a-way earlier," Sian explained as she pushed her hands into the pockets of her jackets. Eileen smiled at her before shrugging her shoulders.

"More darin' than me, I plan to get me a good brew and watch Strictly, have a nice night love, ya know where the key is," Eileen said happily as she moved off down the corridor. Sian gave her a fleeting glance before smirking and opening the front door. She took in a deep breath, as if reassuring and urging herself to go out into the rain.

After a while she just swallowed a gulp of air and stepped out onto the path. She yanked the leather jacket up over her head as she turned left and began to walk toward the pub. She could have gone to the _bistro _she supposed but she wanted to go somewhere with friendlier faces and Tina was probably working there, meaning she could converse with her.

The walk seemed longer as she walked the path. She could place a memory to each house. She could remember Kevin storming over to the Barlow's, herself and Sophie staying at Eileen's on New Year's day, the fire that had ripped through Cheryl and Lloyd's home as well as the destruction of the tram crash. She glanced behind her and saw the soft glow from the Alahan corner shop. A lot of destruction had come from the people associated with that store. Molly Dobbs, Amber Alahan...she turned away swiftly and pushed open the door to the Rovers.

When she stepped into the warmth washed over her, causing her to breathe out shakily and drop her leather jacket comfortably back onto her shoulders. She spotted Stella behind the bar and smiled widely. She walked toward the bar slowly and leant on it, tilting her head to the side. The older blonde woman glanced up and then beamed.

"Well look at you!" She said happily. Sian rolled her eyes and smiled softly, giving a sheepish shrug of her shoulders.

"That bad?" Sian chuckled. Stella grinned and clasped her hands in front of her.

"'Course not love, you look all grown up," The elder blonde said cheerily before leaning for a glass. "What can I get ya?"

"I'll just have a glass of wine, please," Sian said politely before laying some cash on the bar. She turned around as Stella prepare her drink. As she turned her eyes met an all too familiar figure who she knew very, very well but hadn't seen in so long. "Old habits die hard, Kev?" The blonde said happily as she observed the Webster man who looked slightly weather but the man she had grown to know so well.

The greying man looked startled before glancing up to see who had spoken. His face nearly dropped to the floor. "Sian,"Seemed to be all he could manage. There was the sound of a glass being set on the bar and Sian turned to grab it, smiling at Stella before taking a sip.

"That much of a shock?" Sian inquired with a laugh before slipping into the other side of the booth.

"You're old enough to drink?" Kevin asked suddenly, slightly surprised. The statement caused Sian to quirk her eyebrows.

"I'm Sophie's age, Mr Webster, at least until the end of this month so yeah, I am," Sian explained. Kevin nodded and took a swig of his beer. "I heard you and Sal are back together an' that Jack's grown," She added. She knew Kevin was thinking about everything that had gone down between the blonde and his daughter but Sian didn't care. People would just have to stop thinking like that because she was back for herself, not for closure, not to get revenge, no she wasn't back for either of those, she didn't know why but it wasn't any of those.

"Yeah, s'pose," Kevin seemed to cheer up slightly, giving that cheeky Webster smile that Sophie had inherited. He looked down and picked at the coasted before glancing up again. Was he dying to ask why she was there? Sian sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"I'll have to see him sometime," Sian said idly. Kevin looked a little more shocked. Of course everyone's assumption would be that Sian wouldn't be able to deal with being in the vicinity of the Webster family. This wasn't true however as Sian had moved on. The Websters were and always had been lovely to her. "Can I?" Sian asked when Kevin looked like he would be choking on flies.

"'Course ya can," He blurted. Sian smiled widely and took another sip of her drink. "How long are ya here for?"

"I'm not sure yet, I int got no one else ta be, so," Sian answered honestly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I know Sal would love ta see ya lookin' so well an' Jack," Kevin said. Sian couldn't help he'd not mentioned a certain member of his family.

"How about tonight?" Sian questioned. Kevin seemed to consider the idea for a few seconds before smiling and rubbing the top of his head. He still wasn't balding, good on him.

"Should be fine," Kevin said with a slight surprised and happy edge to his tone. Sian smiled and brought her drink to her lips. It was nice to see Kevin Webster not shouting.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Kevin :D<strong>

**Revieeewww**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while :D**

**Chapter 4...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>Sian finished having a rather animated conversation about house prices with Steve when Kevin rose from the booth and shot her a small smile. Tracy and Steve had traipsed in a little while ago and double took when they had spotted Sian. Of course the name had slipped the mind but Sian had kindly reminded them. It didn't at all surprise the blonde as she'd only been a well known family's resident and one of their daughter's girlfriends.<p>

Of course, everyone knew the name of the girl who had drawn them apart. Everyone knew everyone's business in this stupid street. Kevin crossed his arms and waited patiently for the blonde as she rounded up her conversation with the previous _Rovers _owner and his tyrant wife. Tracy seemed a lot nicer. Sian had also managed to get speaking to Owen who seemed to be quite happy with his building firm and was still a little begrudging over the fact Jason had left to be with Rosie. Sian sniggered at the typicality of it all.

She pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked with Kevin out onto the street and stepped onto the cobbles. For the first time in what seemed like forever it had actually stopped raining but it was still flaming freezing by anyone's terms. She observed as Kevin noted the cold too and pulled his faded purple coat tighter around himself. Kevin Webster was a man that not many people understood and Sian wouldn't prize herself on the fact she could win if they based a _Scene it _on him but she'd had her fair share of run ins with the man, enough to analyse him to a good extent. He had never intentionally meant her any harm with his few harsh words about her needing to move out and Sian had totally understood.

He had been thrown into an awkward position and one that had devastated both himself and the Webster family after the Dobbs' incident. She wanted to think crudely and express the fact that five years ago she could have said she knew where Sophie had gotten her going off with another woman streak from but the mature Sian didn't think that now, it all seemed so juvenile. Kevin picked through his pockets for a little while as they came to a halt outside the Webster home. It was still very much as Sian had remembered it, except the paint on the door looked a little less flaky.

After a while it seemed Kevin couldn't locate his keys and instead raised his hand and knocked twice. It couldn't have been any later than seven thirty, Sian thought idly as she waited for someone to answer the door. Moments later there were muffled voices and the thundering of feet. When the door flew open Sian was startled, before her gaze dragged downward onto the little tyke in the doorway. He was gazing up at his father, wearing a gap toothed but unmistakable Webster smile. He did look like Kevin with his brown ruffled hair and sharp eyes. This meant he looked like his sisters too, one more so.

"Mum!" The boy yelled before turning back indoors. Kevin shushed him and ushered him inside before turning to Sian and giving her a reassuring smile. There was the sound of Sally talking back to her son. Well almost son. Sian took in a deep breath before stepping inside the home she'd left in all too much of a hurry five years ago. She slipped her shoes off and lay them down neatly before pushing the door closed with a small snap.

"You'll let the draft in, Kevin, lettin' it close by itself like that," Sally scolded as she made her way out from the kitchen under the carved arches. Jack had slumped himself down on the floor in front of the telly to resume his intake of _The Simpsons. _Kevin was standing a little awkwardly behind the sofa, gazing at his wife. Sian felt her heart beat flicker into a faster pace for a few seconds before she forced herself to subdue it and enter the home.

"Hey Sal," She greeted warmly as she closed the second door behind herself. The older blonde's jaw slacked and for a few moments it looked like she would go into shock. Sian grinned and pulled at the sleeves of her jacket.

"Jesus, look at you," Sally breathed as she took a few steps forward before halting and resuming her hand drying moment on the tea towel she was clutching.

"I'll put kettle on, eh?" Kevin put in before disappearing through to the kitchen.

"Sian, I-" Sally began but the young woman raised her hand and grinned.

"Don't Sal, I don't know why I'm so dunt ask, and if you're even goin' to think of bringin' _it _up," She warned in a playful manner before holding her arms out. She never would have dreamed of hugging Sally back when she'd lived with them, even though she had on multiple occasions thanked Sally for acting like her mother and got a hug or two when she was a little down and Sophie was at work. Sally seemed stumped but quickly regained composure and gave a fleeting grin.

"You look good, older,"

"Would be a little awkward if I didn't," Sian retorted in a teasing manner before motioning to the sofa. "May I?" Sally looked stunned that she'd actually been asked if Sian could sit down. Usually the two of them had just thundered downstairs and slumped all over them but Sian wasn't the live in anymore, she was a guest, back for a visit to the home she'd once resided in.

"'Course, have you eaten?" Sally asked as Kevin reappeared with three mugs and distributed them. Sian thanked the man before setting hers on the small table.

"No but I'll pop over to the take-away later," Sian said brightly as she shot the woman a smile. Sally shook her head and placed her own mug down.

"I'll make you an omelette, Kevin yours is in the microwave," Sally informed them before disappearing into the kitchen. Kevin grinned widely before taking a seat in the single armchair. Jack seemed to be able to break his attention from the telly to glance at the strange blonde sitting in his living room. He gave her a stern gaze before turning to his father.

"Sian," The blonde said quickly before Kevin did and held her hand out to the little boy. Of course it wasn't formal but more of a fun gesture. "I used to live around here and thought I'd visit," She lied. The young boy scooted forward and shook her hand before grinning.

"I'm Jack," He said. Sian nodded and returned the happy gesture. Just then the boy scrambled to his feet, in a way that everyone else in the house had long lost the energy and mobility to do, and dashed toward the stairs. "Sophie!" He yelled. Everyone in the room froze. "There's a visitor called Sian in our living room!"

* * *

><p><strong>Boosh :D Revieeeww?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five :D I have realised I have no idea where this is going...:L Ideas?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my ideas and guesstimations (:**

* * *

><p>Sian looked to the side to see Kevin and Sally exchanging an almost fearful glance. She took in a deep breath through her nose and then glanced toward Jack who was smiling happily to himself. When she glanced toward the kitchen she saw Sally had turned as pale as a sheet. Sian merely chuckled and leant over to pick up her mug of tea, taking a small sip. As said, she wouldn't let her past get to her. Sophie was nothing but someone she had once known.<p>

She no longer felt the pain of betrayal that Sophie had caused her when she'd gone off with Amber. She was a big girl now and would act as such. Jack hopped up onto the sofa beside her and gave her a grin as the sound of footsteps started from overhead. Kevin coughed and stood up to go and hang his coat somewhere. Sally gave Sian a glance she couldn't decipher before returning to go and make Sian's omelette. Just then Jack shot up like a bullet and dashed over to the staircase. As calm as Sian wanted to remain she wanted to turn around and see the girl, no woman, she hadn't seen in five years.

"Soph," She heard Jack cheer and then a small laugh. Sian's breath hitched. Five years since she'd heard that laugh. As hard as she tried though, Sian couldn't turn around and face her and instead took to watching an advert for _Tesco's_winter products on telly.

"Oh evenin' Soph," Kevin muttered as he reappeared from the kitchen and glanced at his youngest daughter. Sian turned. Sophie looked away. The blonde suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. What had she honestly expected? For her to come back and have a happy reunion? It wasn't an effin' fairytale.

"Alright, dad?" Sophie said cheerily. Sian swallowed and just watched as the brunette walked through into the kitchen. "That omelette mine, mum?"

"No it's Sian's," Sally replied with a little sheepishness. There was a silence for a few seconds before Jack groaned quietly, obviously disliking the lack of conversation.

Of course he wouldn't know what was going on and would deem Sophie as rude for not greeting Sian right away. All he knew was the girl sitting next to him on the sofa was a guest, perhaps a door seller like he'd come across before, he could never understand what had gone on between the two girls before he'd even got out of nappies.

Sian couldn't take it anymore and quickly rose to her feet. As she took a step closer to the arch leading through to the kitchen she felt a feeling of nausea rise inside her. Sally turned around just as Sian broke the invisible room barrier between living room and kitchen and smiled, sliding the omelette onto a plate. Sophie seemed to tense for a few seconds quite visibly.

Then she turned.

For a few seconds they just gazed at each other, neither being able to find words. It wasn't like one of the moments in the movies where people see each other after years and fall head over heels again, oh no, the tension was awkward.

"You look.." Sian muttered. Sophie nodded.

"Older?" The brunette muttered hurriedly. Sian nodded sharply.

"You still like ham, Sian?" Sally asked quickly, seeing that the two girls weren't going to say anything. Sian's eyes lingered on Sophie for a few more seconds before she seemed to realise a question had been asked of her.

"Yeah, Sal, thank you so much," Sian breathed sharply before moving closer to the older blonde. Sophie didn't move however and just stood on the opposite side of the counter. Sian wanted to turn and look at her because that was what people did when they knew each other, made eye contact but something was preventing her from doing it this time. So much for acting cool, her head taunted her. As much as she wanted to ignore it she had to admit it was right.

* * *

><p>"So basically, I was stood by the coffee machine," Sophie continued as she set her glass of wine down on the table. "And Carl, my boss," Her glance shifted to Sian as if to clarify something the rest of the family already knew. "Comes over and begins yelling about the tablets I'd used to clean out the filter," She sniggered and brushed some hair from her face. "Turns out Karen had left her birth control pills there yesterday and taken the cleaning tablets instead," She burst out laughing. Kevin and Sally laughed too. Sian smirked wide and took another swig from her wine glass.<p>

After eating her omelette she'd agreed to take a seat with the family and for the past hour or so they had been discussing what was going on in their lives. Sian had said about her finished course at university while Sophie had, in a rather animated way, described how her work in the city was going. Wine had been distributed and it had helped to lighten the mood from the tense, agitated realm of unspokeness the two women had shared to a rather lighter mood. Jack had padded off to bed some time ago and Sian had been quite happy when he'd given her a hug.

Kevin had explained to the boy that Sian was an old _friend _and he'd seemed delighted to have met someone new. However the entire night the girl's hadn't spoken _to _each other as Sally and Kevin had been their prompting conversation. Sally had been drinking the wine too and now looked a little flushed while Kevin was quite content on his beer. Things didn't change that much, eh? Her eyes flickered to Sophie and in the moment she was fortunate enough to catch the girl glancing down at her phone, allowing Sian to study her features.

Not much had changed, she still had the sweeping mane of chocolate coloured hair, the stunning blue eyes and cheeky smile but she looked older, more sophisticated...more beautiful. Sian chuckled and took another drink of her wine. Kevin glanced over to her and indicated the wine bottle.

Delighted, Sian refilled her glass. She should probably get back to Eileen soon because she didn't want to intrude on the poor woman again but there was no denying she had missed the Webster's home and their way of life. It was moments like these that had been so few while she had stayed here: the moments of calm and idle chatter. When someone wasn't yelling there were hating each other and so on and so forth.

"So how are your parents, Sian?" Sally asked, words a little slurred from the alcohol.

"I, uh," Sian began, sheepishly tucking some hair behind her ear. "Dad's moved an' I ain't seen mum in a while, so," She shrugged and carefully sipped her beverage. Sally looked confused.

"So where are you staying?" She questioned, eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly.

"Eileen Grimshaw's, she's bein' dead nice an' puttin' me up for a while, so," Sian implored, one hand out in front of her. Sally nodded. As long as she didn't, Sally's lips parted, _Oh god don't say it.__  
><em>  
>"Well you could always stay with us," <em>She'd said it.<em>Sian smiled politely and waved her hand slightly.

"S'fine, Sal. I think Eileen's lonely, what with Jase gone," Sian said cheerily, covering up the slight hole appearing in her defence. "Talkin' of Eileen, I should get back," She said quickly, setting her glass on the table and rising to her feet. She felt Sophie's eyes trailing over her and looked up to meet them. She swallowed hard before turning to her previous lover's parents. "Thank you so much for everythin', I'll probably see you around," She said happily, continuing to put up her front. Kevin looked a little discouraged.

"Come and see us again, Sian," Sally added, patting her husband's knee.

"Will do," Sian breathed before grabbing her jacket off the chair and pulling it on.

She wove past the sofa and opened the door into the small hall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sophie's burning gaze on her. Then the brunette looked away, down into her wine. Sian breathed shakily before shutting the door and letting the cool air of the hall consume her.

As she pulled on her shoes and stepped out onto the cobbles she looked around.

_Audrey's hair salon, The Kabin, The Rovers Return, The Take-a-way..._all places so familiar to her. Her hand moved up and rubbed her throat. She didn't have anything much these days: her family were distant, her job had been lost, her apartment had gone up in flames and she was having to stay with people she once knew.

She turned and glanced at the home she had once adored: _11 Coronation Street. _

She breathed in the freezing air of Weatherfield and smiled.

The reason she was back? She smirked and pushed her hands into her pockets, walking along the bumped stones of the road, her eyes fixed on the sky clouded with white that was threatening to bathe the streets with snow.

No reason at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading (: Revieeeww.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in one day...WHOA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>The lights from the street outside were coming faintly through the curtains in Jason's room. Sian was sat on the bed, playing with the zip on the pocket of her leather jacket. How long had she had this bloody thing now? She wondered idly.<p>

To be reduced to thinking of such trivial things, how good life was. She took in a deep breath and rose to her feet, laying the jacket with more care than it needed on the back of the chair in the corner. She stripped and laid the clothes neatly on the actual cushion of the chair before pulling on the pyjamas she had purchased yesterday. She had no intention to sleep yet but would just spend the little while between then and snoozeland just thinking.

The bed covers were warm and welcoming as she slipped under them, adjusting the pillows so she could lean up. Just then her phone buzzed. She nearly leapt from the bed but soon regained her fumbling heartbeat long enough to pull out her phone from her handbag on the side. The number wasn't registered to her phone but it wasn't unknown as it was visible to see. She groaned and moved into a position in which the screen was more visible and pressed the screen in order to open the SMS.

_Tonight...bit of a surprise tbh, Powers...can't decide whether it was a nice one or not..._

Sian's jaw dropped slightly. Only one person called her Powers that would also have been in contact with her that night. She felt the muscle pulse beneath her ear, her fingers clenching ever so gently around her phone. Not that Sian wouldn't consider her arrival back in Weatherfield a surprise but Sophie's text was like a fucking code. She suddenly felt a wave of anger move through her that she'd not felt often or a lot in years.

Sian knew she should text back but what to text back she did not know. She wanted it to sound as spiteful as Sophie's had but why should she stoop to that level. Should she make it snarky? Reverse psychology? She smirked and rolled onto her back, putting her phone in front of her eyes as she began to drum her fingers over the keys. It surprised her that Sophie had even kept her number after all these years. Sian had lost it when her phone had succumbed to an incident while kayaking.

They'd even been friends on _facebook _and had never spoken. She wanted to laugh out loud but couldn't quite manage it. Finally a text appeared into her view and she scanned it again, wondering whether it was suitable to send.

_I thought it was quite a nice surprise, Webster...should do it again sometime...x_

Boosh! And yes, she had put a kiss. She grinned with self satisfaction before setting her phone aside and running her hands through her hair. She couldn't believe how childish they were being but as she said, if Sophie was going to say things like that then she was just going to give as good as she got. She knew she wanted to be the person with the moral high ground but in her eyes she always would be, especially after what Sophie had done to her. She swallowed and covered her face, clenching her fingertips into her forehead.

Not those thoughts, she'd pushed them down so many years ago. They couldn't resurface, she wouldn't let them.

They weren't what she thought anymore, she knew they weren't. She had grown up and moved on. Letting out another shaky breath she averted her gaze to the ceiling. What had Sophie Webster been to her? Had she been a mere stepping stone in her love life or had she actually been the one she'd thought she'd spend her life with?

She flamin' thought Sophie had been after she'd proposed. _24__th__ October 2011. _She couldn't forget that date.

She swallowed again and rubbed her hand over the smooth skin of her shoulder. She could remember that look of Sophie's face. If only she could have known the conversations she'd had with other people concerning their love life's stability around that time. She knew she shouldn't have gone on holidays; her fucking holidays had never been good for their relationship.

First time round it had nearly resulted in Sophie killing herself and the second had given Sophie the leverage to really find out what she wanted. _Really wanted, _the thought seemed bitter to Sian. Of course it was never nice to think of someone desiring someone else more than you when you were in a relationship but this was what had happened. Her phone buzzed again, causing a distraction from her thoughts. She was slightly hesitant to read the message but did so anyway, allowing her intrigue to get the better of her.

_Sure. Rovers. 8pm tomorrow? Xx_

Sian reread the message at least twelve times, trying to figure out where the hidden message was. Sophie was having her on, winding her up and taunting her for daring to come back into her life. Sian should be the one never wanting anything to do with Sophie again but she had walked back into the brunette's life and she probably wouldn't be leaving it anytime soon.

She couldn't if she wanted to.

Now what the hell was she supposed to text back? If she said yes would Sophie think she had come back because she wanted revenge? To get them back together? She didn't want either of them but if she said no Sophie could also think those things. She groaned at how awkward the situation had become.

Why couldn't life have been easy like when she was a kid and her only true relationship had been with her soft animals. Muddy the husky in particular. After taking a few more ragged breaths she managed to level her thoughts out in order to suss what she should type back.

_Can't turn down a drink now can I?_

She paused and wondered whether she should put a winky face. _Oh for god's sake! _Her brain screamed, why was she being so stupid about this? Instead she just matched Sophie's number of kisses and sent it before she could give it all a second thought. Sian had learnt that dwelling on things for too long only created havoc. Five years ago for example.

After setting her phone on the side she rolled over and pulled the duvet up to her chin, closing her eyes tight. This was insanity, absolute craziness but hey, she'd got plans for tomorrow. Her eyes snapped open.

_Shit!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>There y'ar me lovelys. Revvvieeewws :D<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>Eileen made a small noise of confusion as she set her bag down just inside the living room. Sian, seeming to feel someone else's presence in the home, glanced up and grinned. She flicked off the hoover and stepped away from it slightly, sliding her hands into her back pockets. Eileen looked rather shocked that someone in her house was actually hovering; Eileen barely had time to do it herself. Well by lack of time she meant time in which she could actually be bothered to push the bloody thing around. "Sorry, I jus' wanted to do somet," Sian muttered sheepishly.<p>

"You're apologising for housework?" Eileen said slowly, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. Sian nodded. The older woman burst out laughing and shook the younger woman's shoulder gently as she wondered past.  
>"Perhaps I could have swapped you for Rosie," She chirped up brightly from within the kitchen. Sian chuckled and tucked some hair behind her ear as she began to put the hoover back where she had got it from. It had just gone twenty to eight so she assumed she would have to go and make an effort soon. She sighed and glanced out of the window before pushing her thoughts aside. The meeting had been weighing on her mind all day but she'd occupied herself with a stroll to <em>frescos <em>and then began cleaning. Yes, her life was boring but her mind had been completely brought off the topic.

"I'm goin' over Rovers, Eileen," Sian said, popping her head around the doorframe.

"Might see you over there, love," Eileen returned as she buttered up the slice of bread she had just pulled from the bread bin. Sian grinned and wondered up the stairs, planning to change out of her oversized hoodie and sweatpants. She opted for a pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt with _Skinny love _printed across it in swirly letters and her trusty leather jacket. She ran the straighteners she had purchased through her slightly wild hair so it wasn't too dishevelled and looked at least a little good. She grinned to herself then grabbed her bag off the side and made her way down the stairs again.  
>Eileen was perched in front of the telly when she made her way into the hallway to pull on her shoes. Dermot O'Leary's voice was loud and clear to her ears. How had X Factor not died out yet? She chuckled and bid the woman farewell before strolling out into the bitter air.<p>

She couldn't help but glance toward the home of the Webster's as she turned and broke into a brisk walk down the pavement. She was thankful that it wasn't too much of a walk. When she entered the pub that had been standing for hack knows how long she was met with the familiar warmth given by other means that the temperature.  
>It was fairly busy but that was to be expected of a Saturday night wasn't it? People she didn't recognise and others she did filled the establishment. She glanced around and then checked the clock hanging behind the bar. Five to, god she was early. She swallowed and shook her head, padding over to the bar to order a drink. Tina and Stella were stood behind the bar, chatting and serving the other customers. Sian grinned and pushed one hand into the pocket of her jacket and leant on the bar with the other. Tina seemed to note a new presence and turned to the young blonde with a wide grin.<p>

"Evenin' misses," She said warmly. "What can I get ya?" Sian thought for a few seconds, wondering whether she should be risky and order something for Sophie. Then again she knew she'd only be guessing Soph's favourite drink as she'd never really had one. She sighed and finally ordered a pear cider. Upon taking it the blonde moved into one of the booths and took a seat, gazing down into her glass. Her head moved up at the sound of a door opening.

She breathed out shakily expecting to see the Webster girl appear but it was a complete stranger. Feeling stupid for actually getting a little hopeful, she stared back down into her drink. It was nearly empty when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she glanced up Tina was giving her a soft smile. "Can I get you a top up?" She breathed out softly. "On the house," She added in a voice nearly as quiet as a whisper. Sian forced a smile and held out her drink. Tina laughed and wondered off to the bar. Sian groaned and ran a hand through her hair. Tina returned seconds later and set another pint of cider in front of the blonde. "Waiting for anyone important?" The dark haired woman asked. Sian glanced up at her before gazing blankly into her drink.

"No," Sian breathed before gazing up, forcing a winning smile. "What tells you I was waiting?"

"You kept lookin' at the clock and the door," Tina replied simply as she put her hands on her hips. Both women turned as the door opened and a Sophie Webster stepped over the threshold, lowering the hood of her coat. Sian felt her stomach flip but not in the way it had when they'd been together, oh no, it had been the way it had flipped when they'd fallen apart. Tina turned and looked between one then the other. She coughed quietly before disappearing behind the bar again. Sophie glanced down as she sunk into the seat opposite the blonde. Sian gazed up and looked straight into her face. Sophie couldn't keep the eye contact and quickly moved toward the bar, ordering herself a glass of wine that was half gone by the time she got back to the table. Sian took a swig of her own drink.

"I lost track of time, Sian," Sophie whispered quickly. The name sounded forced and almost alien to Sophie's lips. Sian had no reply to that. She'd been waiting over an hour for this brunette. Lost track of time? Yeah fucking right! Sian bit her lip softly before picking up her glass and taking a long drink. A silence settled in. "How are you?" Sophie asked finally, voice soft over the buzz of _The_ _Rovers._

"Fine," Sian's gaze flickered up. "You?"

"Not too bad," Sophie murmured. She had literally polished off her wine glass and Sian could see she was all too ready to go for another. A small, smug smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Sophie Webster: The slow but sure alcoholic. Sian glanced around before swallowing hard. When she'd lived here Sian hadn't had much to do with anything at _The Rovers. _She and Sophie had huddled against each other in this very booth then slept on the floor under that flamin' pink blanket, fingers intertwined all night as Sian had whispered and reassured Sophie with quiet words in her ear. She remembered seeing the distraught look in the brunette's eyes that night, the night her family had been wrenched apart.

"I can't tell what you're thinkin'," Sophie said finally. Sian blinked and snapped out of her thoughts to shoot a confused look at the brunette. "I could always guess," She paused and gestured to Tina for another glass. "But now, I can't," She finished in a husky breath. What sort of a statement was that!

"It's been five years," Sian muttered before clearing her throat.

"You look good," Sophie said quickly, forcing a smile.

"I try," Sian chuckled before wiping the corner of her lip. She heard a breathy laugh leaving the brunette's lips.

"What are you doing back?" Sophie blurted like word vomit. Sian saw her face pale. With a long breath out Sian leant back and rubbed her forehead.

"If ya must know, I came here because it's the only place I can stay," Sian breathed. She was trying to piece the actual reason together but that was a contributing factor.

"Your dad's still an idiot then?" Sophie attempted but Sian merely looked at her. Sophie's half smile fell.

"He was pretty nice a few years ago when I moved to be with him but he's gone south now," Sian explained shortly, sipping her drink. Sophie coughed quietly and ran a hand back through her hair in that signature sweep.

"And your mum?" Sophie continued, trying in vain to start a conversation. Sian knew now she was hurting and bitter.

"Still in Southport but we fell out of contact," Sian replied quietly. Sophie frowned and flashed Tina a smile as her drink arrived. "Good to see Kevin and Sal are okay though," Sian stuttered. She would get through this meeting, even if it was emotionally wrecking her.

"They're alright as ever," Sophie prompted. "Bickering when a guest isn't round, if you're unlucky they bicker when a guest is over," They both laughed quietly. "Of course, you'd know," Sophie muttered slowly. Sian took in a deep breath and swallowed down some more of her drink. Sophie did very much the same thing.

"Have you, uh," Sian started, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Have you heard from Rosie since she went?"

"Lovin' it a' course," Sophie replied with a fond grin. Sian reflected the motion of brief happiness at the thought of a familiar friend. "Doesn't waste any detail when she comes 'ome,"

"An' Jase?" Sian furthered, cocking her eyebrow playfully.

"Poor lad," The two women laughed again, settling into a false sense of security and prospect that would surely be smashed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading (: Revieeewww.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just the idea.**

* * *

><p>"So then, she picked him up about three hours late from his mate's birthday party," Sophie continued before pushing the palm of her hands forward on the table and laughing. Sian giggled and brought her glass up to her lips. She had swapped cider for wine and both girls seemed quite content sipping on their glasses in a sophisticated manner. It had turned from the awkwardness to quite a relaxed atmosphere in which they were both laughing about Rosie's lack of responsibility and ability to do anything right. Sian of course agreed because Rosie was fun to have around but shit when it came to actually relying on her. The blonde took in a deep breath and watched as the brunette pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes falling shut.<p>

"You always were a lightweight," Sian taunted in a hushed voice before swigging at her wine. Sophie grunted at her before looking up and cracking a smile.

"I've missed you," She breathed. Sian froze. Her glass was halfway down from her lips. She deliberately set it down slowly, moving her flexing fingers to the tabletop. Sophie watched her with inquisitive eyes, trying to gauge a reaction from her features.

"No you haven't," Sian returned finally, fixating her eyes on the brunette's. Sophie looked taken aback but got over it pretty quickly. The corner of Sian's lip quirked quickly. She could bet Sophie was pretty used to getting over things.

"But I do," Sophie proceeded cautiously, eyes darting between objects that were anywhere but Sian. "I miss how we used to talk about stuff and go out places and-"

"Do stuff couples do," Sian jumped in. Sophie nodded sharply and ran a hair back through her hair sheepishly. A silence settled in and Sian watched with an expression that was almost amused when Sophie rubbed the back of her head and set her eyes on her drink. Poor girl was probably succumbing to her emotions.

"I am sorry," The brunette whispered. Sian almost growled as she rolled her eyes. Now she was irritated. She hadn't wanted this conversation to come up. She had just wanted to go out as two acquaintances for a casual drink, discussing the idle banter that occurred in their day to day lives.

"What is it you do at work again?" Sian asked quickly, pressing her thumb and index finger to opposing sides of her crumpled forehead.

"Will you listen?" Sophie hissed as she leant forward in her seat slightly. Sian's own eyes shot up and observed the girl bitterly.

"No, Sophie, I won't," She returned harshly. "I came here for a drink, not to hear you grovel,"

"It's not grovelling if it's tasteful," Sophie defended, glancing to the side as their slightly raised and angry voices captured the attention of an elderly couple at the bar.

"Either way you sound like a tw-" Sian began but was cut off when Sophie jammed a finger against her lips. Sian sat there for a few seconds, completely shocked until she regained her senses and shoved the girl's wrists away.

"Stop bein' so flamin' stubborn!" Sophie almost whined. Sian wiped her hand across her mouth and swallowed down another gulp of her wine.

"Stop goin' on then," Sian muttered under her breath as she glanced in the direction of the bar. She heard Sophie let out a noise of irritation. Well this certainly hadn't been how Sian wanted it to go. In her mind  
>there was an area she had purposely made foggy but the clouds were clearing and fucking Sophie Webster was nowhere near the silver lining. More like aluminium...that had been recycled...and used to carry fat<br>people's pizza.

"You were always hard work," And there it was, the icing on the shitty cake. When Sian turned to Sophie she looked as shocked as Sian felt.

"Ya know what," Sian whispered sourly, lining her eyes up to the brunettes. "I thought you'd changed Sophie Webster," Her lips curled up slightly. "Oh wait, actually that happened when we were still together," She finished in a sharp hiss before snatching up her bag and storming for the door. It was true. The Sophie Webster she had met and fallen in love with had been the slightly shy but daringly witty and cocky brunette who had kissed her in her bedroom. She had been the one she had spent months hiding the biggest secret of her life with before it had been spilled out. Even then Sophie had remained loyal and New Year's Eve. Words couldn't sum up that particular night or what it had meant. Nothing now she supposed but a memory.

Sophie had always been jealous and paranoid but Sian knew when you took someone you had to love all of them. She reassured Sophie she had nothing to worry about and Sophie never did. When had Sophie Webster become the family crossing, night club cheating little slut who had called off their wedding to be with another woman. The wind whipped around her as she stepped out onto the cobbles and she was caught in a gentle flurry of falling snowflakes. First snow. She wanted to smile but her anger was going to melt the little bastards if she stayed out in them for two long. She was just about to walk off when she heard the door of the pub behind her swing open.

"You're running again," Sophie shouted as she stepped out in the swirling flakes and faced Sian from her place on the pavement slowly becoming littered with white. Sian growled and whipped her head around to face the brunette. "You're running because you can't face me, Sian," She added just as loudly. Sian's breath caught in her chest.

"I'm not running, I'm leaving," She hissed, breath clouding and mingling with the flakes.

"Because you missed me too!" Sophie yelled when Sian turned her back. Sophie scoffed and turned around, walking slowly toward the other woman. Sophie stepped back. How wrong she was!

"You don't know anything," Sian cried, her voice heightening in pitch.

"Oh is that right?" Sophie challenged, taking a step back toward the blonde. "I know that you can't sleep unless your pillow's been turned over from the side you slept on last night." She paused, flickering between the older girl's eyes. "I know that after I was discharged from hospital five years ago after my fall you sat in our room and cried, blaming yourself," Sian was about to butt in but Sophie continued. "And I know that you came back here to prove to yourself you could see me and not feel anything," Sophie's voice trailed off. Sian's hands clenched.

"Fuck you," She breathed shakily before turning away and striding across the cobbles. She was halfway down the path when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Sian's remained facing the same way but came to a halt, head bowed.

"And I know that you've worn that leather jacket on more or less all the momentous events in our relationship," Sophie breathed.

"That's a stupid thing to know," Sian breathed raggedly. The snow had become heavier now and she could feel it soaking into her hair and settling against the black of her leather jacket.

"When we kissed in my room for the first time, when you came back from Southport and we went into my Grandad's loft, you wore it when we went to choir for the first time, you wore it the night of the tram crash when my family began to fall apart,"

"Where are you goin' with this?" Sian snapped.

"And you wore it the day I proposed," Sian opened her mouth to speak but Sophie finished her sentence first. "Then the day you left,"

"Why are you even sayin' this?"

"I love that jacket,"

"Is that right?" Sian growled as she set her teeth. Sophie didn't have any right to talk about those memories that she'd smashed to pieces. She unzipped her jacket sharply and wriggled it off her shoulders. She held it out to the side then let it crumple to the floor. Sophie looked stunned before turning to the blonde who was already stepping backward.

"You idiot," Sophie hissed. She didn't have time to react as Sian's hand swung up but the blow never came. Sian's finger's curled and grazed along Sophie's cheekbone as her hand trembled, her eyes growing hot.  
>She blinked rapidly before yanking her arm back and striding off down the path, shivering from the lack of clothing in the cold.<p>

Sophie remained where she was, snow swirling around her face and feet planted firmly next to the black leather jacket quickly becoming lost under the flakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~ Reeevviiieeww.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been ages, going through epic writer's block as well as a hectic schedule! Sorry again me lovelys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, just my idea.**

* * *

><p>Sian glared at her pillow as if it were her arch nemesis. Effin' Sophie Webster and her know it all attitude. She yanked back the covers and slipped under them before lying down. She wasn't going to flip her pillow, she wasn't...it was all in her head, she told herself as she moved her head down onto the cushion. Her lip twitched. "Fuck it," She hissed before shooting upright and flipping the pillow over, slamming her head back down onto it. After taking a few shaky breaths she rolled onto her side and gazed across the room.<p>

What day was it? She wondered. Oh what did it matter anyway? The snow was settling on the window ledge. She smiled childishly. Sian liked the snow. It brought back memories of childhood. The times when her dad had taken her down the park and they'd made snowmen or when she'd stood in front of the door and let her mum bundle her up in everything she owned. Then there had been the year she met Sophie and they'd gone out on the school hard-court and knocked each other and the rest of the year senseless with snowballs. She hoped by morning it would settle and for the first time she'd get to see the cobbles coated with snow.

She smiled. The thought was gorgeous. Little Jack, Piper and Pepper could all go out and play in the snow. Then there was little Simon who wouldn't be so little anymore. As well as Chesney and Katy's little 'un. Perhaps she'd pop over and see them if they were still around. That would lovely as they'd always been around when she'd grown up with Soph.

Their wedding dresses had been snow white and matching on that oh so beautiful day. It had been so prepared for and laid out for them. Sian had been more excited than anything, absolutely buzzing in anticipation of the biggest day ever. Heartbreak at the altar had been a little too much. Her mum had even come and dressed up in her finest long, blue dress. She had looked so beautiful and so had Sophie.

It may as well have been the most insignificant day ever to Sian now but of course she could never go as far as thinking that. Nothing could honestly match how she had felt on that day. It was pure elation like she had never come across before. It was like the feeling of your first kiss times an absolute gazillion with all the little butterflies going absolute apeshit in your belly.

With a deep sigh the blonde woman took to running her hand over the top of her duvet. She had so many good memories here, yet it was the bad ones that overpowered them. It was like to battle of the Spartan 300 versus the rest of Greece. The Spartans, thought few were able to hold their own against everyone else. She rolled her eyes and flopped over onto her back. Well that was the shittest comparison ever.

A good night sleep would lead to another day and another day would lead to...goodness knows what.

* * *

><p>When Sian woke the next morning everything was silent, as if muted. It was like someone had grabbed the remote control of the world and clicked the mute button. There was definite chill to the air that caused Sian to curl up tighter and pull the duvet over her head. She did not want to catch a cold, especially at this time of year because it would only lead to her feeling like absolute shite. Minutes ticked by and still Sian didn't move, content in her little bubble of warmth. Finally she began to feel her feet growing clammy and grimaced. She hated hot feet.<p>

She inhaled sharply then in one fluid movement shoved the covers back and literally flopped out of the bed in a rather clumsy way. The cold hit her bare arms like an iceberg had hit the titanic. Shuddering she stripped and began to paw for her underwear. She yanked both articles on then quickly tugged a white cardigan over her head, complete with her skinnies and uggs. She sniggered to herself when she nearly fell over backward but she was quickly silenced when her bright, yet tired looking, eyes caught sight of the scene outside the window. It was like someone had taken a bright white duvet and laid it over every house and road of Manchester.

Already footprints were appearing in the snow where people had wondered around already but from overhead snowflakes were still falling. They were few but still there. The blonde, despite her age, felt herself growing more and more excited about the prospect of going out in it. How much of a kid was she? She smirked and reached her arm out to grab her leather jacket off the back of the chair but her fingers merely brushed cold material. She frowned and turned around, seeing the back of the chair bare of any piece of clothing. Before she could look anywhere else for the jacket the memory dawned on her. Well dawned was rather a nice word, it absolutely fell on her like a ton of bricks.

For a moment she felt like crying but ignored it all completely and just pulled on the parka jacket she had brought when she'd gone on her shop. It wasn't comfortable, it didn't fit the way she wanted to...it didn't match what she'd once had but she'd have to get used to it. She didn't have a choice; this was what she had now. She pushed the palm of her hand into her forehead. She didn't quite know what she was talking about now. She glanced toward the window and grinned again. Snow: curing Sian's sadness since she was born.

As she clattered down the stairs she caught sight that Eileen had long gone. Suppose living on the street where you worked had its downsides, you couldn't exactly call in an inability to get into work if you could walk. As she stepped outside it wasn't into a bitter cold but a winter wonderland that too her condensed breath away. She was just about to step off the pavement onto the deep snow laying on the cobbles when her ears captured the sound of a child giggling. Her eyes trailed to the sound and her bright orbs came to rest on a young boy pushing a toy car about in the snow.

However it wasn't the little brunette she watched but instead the young woman stood behind him.

Sophie looked adorable in her big hoodie and grey beanie hat. Of course the look wouldn't be complete without her sweatpants. Seeming to sense eyes on her the brunette looked up and blinked twice. Then she lifted the snow ball she had created and smiled in a sad way.

Sian shook her head and stepped out onto the untouched snow, pulling the coat that didn't feel right closer around herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Revieeewss would be lovely I suppose :P Thank you for sticking with me!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, love," Rita greeted warmly as the blonde stepped into the Kabin and flicked some of the newly fallen snow out of her hair.

"Hiya," Sian returned warmly as she stepped toward the counter.

"Well look at you, don't you look all grown up," The older woman said kindly as she weaved around the counter and looked her up and down. Sian giggled quietly and gave what could be described as a mock curtsy.

"Why thank you and in order with my new found matureness, I, am jus' gonna grab a magazine," Sian explained as Rita turned and wondered back behind the desk. After looking for a few moments she selected a tv guide magazine marked with the lesbian couple from the latest television show on off the shelf and lay it down on the desk. Rita looked down at the magazine before glancing up at the blonde.

"'Ow about we go 'ave a brew, eh? I can pop over the road an' fetch Norris then we can go into the back and 'ave a good catch up," Rita suggested. Sian beamed and nodded. She knew she'd never known Rita too much but they had spoken and Sian knew how much Rita meant to Sophie so it only seemed fitting that Rita had been there to support her too. How could the blonde even resist an offer as good as that one? Rita rested a hand on Sian's arm as she went toward the door. "You go through to the back an' I'll go fetch Norris," She said with a smile before grabbing her winter clothes and disappearing out the door. Sian stood there for a few seconds before grinning and stepping behind the counter, beginning to make her way toward the home Rita lived in.

She was just about to enter what she assumed was the living room when there was a call of Rita's name from behind her. By the sounds of whoever it was they were only young. Coronation street yobs? Come in to steal the penny chews? She sniggered. Hadn't Sophie said she'd gone and confessed to Rita about doing that as a kid? She wondered whether she should just stay there and ignore them until they went away or she could go and have a good chat with whoever it was. Maybe it was Steve and Tracy with their little 'uns or Katy and Ches: even better! She smiled and slipped off her parka, wandering out toward the shop once more. When she appeared small hands were grasping at the top at the counter and a mop of brown hair and blue eyes were peering at her over the surface. She chuckled.

"Sian!" The boy greeted happily, seeming to recognise the girl who had visited his house.

"Hiya, Jack, can I 'elp ya, Rita's jus' gone across the road," Sian explained in a soft voice as she wandered around the counter and knelt down so she was looking level at the youngster.

"Sophie said she'd buy me sweets," Jack replied with a toothy grin. He looked so happy but then it seemed to dawn on Sian when the door opened once more. When Sian even had time to look up she was looking straight at Sophie's...sweatpant ties? So many crude jokes could have been made by anyone who knew their tale such as _hey, remember the time we did this? _Oh, no, head out the gutter, Sian!

"Soph," Jack cooed as he turned to his sister and embraced her around the legs. "Rita's not here," His face seemed to light up. "We can take the sweets," His eyes glinted with his little devious thoughts. Sophie rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair.

"Never do that or mum'll go mad, bad enough when I did it," Sophie reassured him before looking at the blonde. An awkward silence fell as the young boy bounded over to the toys on the shelf and began to look.

"How are you?" Sian asked slowly before standing up and moving off behind the counter. For some reason she wanted a distance between them.

"It's cold," Sophie returned with a small cough.

"It is snowing," Sian said coyly, sniggering a little. Sophie grunted and looked away, taken aback by her own comment. They fell into silence again. Sian leant forward for her magazine but just as she did she heard the brunette inhale a little sharply.

"You been watching that?" Sophie asked excitedly. Sian blinked, completely confused. Seeming to realise this Sophie motioned toward the magazine. Sian followed her gesture then looked up with a nod. "It's so good," Sian laughed at how happy and overenthusiastic Sophie sounded about the television show.

"She is a hottie," Sian muttered as she looked at the brunette of the couple on the cover.

"Really? No way," Sophie countered with a laugh. She put her finger on the blonde. "Way better, I mean look at those legs," The two glanced at each other then exchanged simultaneous smiles. They stayed watching each other for a few moments until Jack coughed. Sophie blinked and turned away from the blonde facing her instead of on the magazine and turned to look at the young boy.

"Can we go to Roy's for lunch, Sophie?" He pleaded, pouting his lip slightly. Sophie sighed and tilted her head.

"I'm not made of money, kiddo," She reminded him. He frowned and pottered by the toys again.

"Sian can come too," Jack murmured sourly, as if that would be the turning point for her decision.

"I, no-" Sian began but the little boy turned to her and gave _that _look. The frickin' puppy dog eyes! He had got them too. Sophie looked between the two then smiled softly.

"Can't turn down a hot chocolate can you?" She muttered as if nervous. Sian sighed and looked away then back to her again.

"I suppose I can't," She swallowed before running a hand through her hair. She then put on a large smile. Sophie joint in with the facial expression then gestured toward the door.

"I'll have to tell Rita, we was meant to have tea," Sian said quickly.

"Tea?" Sophie snorted before shaking her head. "We'll tell her out there, we'll see her, now come on," The brunette grinned then began toward the door. Sian paused and bit down on her lip. _What was she doing? Plus, if Sophie Webster thought she was coming back into her life just like that she was so wrong. _Sian rolled her eyes. _Not thinking a lot of yourself or anything, Powers?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading :D Sorry for lack of writing lovelies! Revieewws? (:<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**11th chapter, sorry about the wait but there's four up for you (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and all rights go to their original owners!**

* * *

><p>"And I'm one of the wise men," Jack explained to his new found blonde friend as they opened the door to Roy's Rolls.<p>

"That's nice, when are you doing that?" Sian asked happily as she put a hand on the boys back to usher him inside when it looked like he was just going to stop and talk.

"What day is it today?" Jack asked, putting his hand up as if going to count on his fingers.

"Thursday," Sophie replied softly from where she stood beside on the booths, laying her coat over the back of one of the chairs.

"No, Sophie, what day?" Jack said quickly before scrambling up onto the chair Sophie had lay her coat over the back of. Sophie watched him then shook her head.

"The 15th," Sian said softly before taking a seat opposite the young boy. She then blinked and went to stand up again. Sophie looked at her then back at her brother.

"Your play is on the 17th, Jack," Her head then turned toward Sian. "And as for you, sit, I'm buying it," Sian frowned and sank back into her chair like a small child who had been scolded. Sophie's forwardness was absolutely remarkable and Sian would never have thought she'd have confidence like this. The blonde was left speechless and merely took to chatting quietly with Jack about what he'd asked Santa for at Christmas. She realised that this would be the first year she'd spend alone at Christmas. How sad would she be? The past few years she'd been at university for all of it and now...suppose she'd be spending her twenty second alone too.

"What have you asked Santa for?" Jack asked happily, clapping his hands together. Sophie reappeared at that moment and lay Jack's sausage roll and orange juice down in front of him. She then slid a hot chocolate over to the blonde and took the coffee for herself as she took a seat on the chair beside Jack.

"I don't need anything," Sian said cheerily as she smiled at Sophie in thanks for her drink. No one would be buying her any gifts this year. She sighed. Sad really. Well, perhaps her parents would send her money in the post but...oh wait; she didn't actually have an address so that was all down the drain. No, her previous address was no longer existent as the stupid idiots below had thought...well she didn't actually know what they'd done but it had still sent the whole apartment block up in flames. She couldn't complain though because she liked the snow and the snow could be her Christmas gift. Snow on Christmas day.

Her hands came to slide around the mug and she was also hesitant to take a sip as steam coiled into the air and flowed into her nose. As she blew gently on the hot liquid her eyes moved to the little boy. "What have you asked for, Jack?" Sian asked slowly. She wondered what the stream of words and wishes would be that would flow from the boys lips but instead she was quite surprised when the boy merely raised his finger and tapped the side of his nose.

"Secret between me and Santa," He said simply before beaming and literally cramming the entire sausage roll Sophie had brought into his mouth. Sian's eyes caught his sister watching him with a gentle look. The look in her eyes was so sincere that it moved Sian once again and she thought back to the times when Sophie had looked at her in a similar way. She set her teeth slightly, angry at herself for allowing memories to resurface.

"You okay?" Sophie's voice came softly from between her lips that were cooling her coffee with long breaths.

"Yeah," Sian replied, realising her disapproval at herself and thoughts had been visible. "Burnt my tongue," She added sheepishly before blowing on her hot chocolate once more. Jack began to speak about the girl who was playing Mary in his nativity and Sian couldn't help but notice the little blush that rose to his cheeks when Sophie gave him a knowing smirk. The two then got into one of the cutest domestics Sian had ever witnessed with Sophie prying into her little brother's affection for this girl Jack had let slip was called Paige. Sian's smile was brimming. It was absolutely adorable.

"You should have been Joseph," Sophie said quickly only to have Jack pout and cross his arms.

"I wanted to be but my teacher said I'd be a better wise man," He huffed. Sian laughed and gave him a sympathetic look before returning to her hot chocolate. The trio stayed in the coffee shop for what seemed like hours and Sian had switched from hot chocolate to orange juice for her second drink; yet again however the two lacked a direct conversation and were merely left to act around Jack's stimulus' which while very enjoyable and interesting didn't help the two _discuss. _Finally Jack drained the last of his hot chocolate and clapped his hands together.

"I'm done," The boy drawled before hopping up off his chair and grabbing the coat he had removed. Sian looked over at the brunette who was plaiting the hair at her temple. The two met eyes for a few seconds before they smiled and rose to their feet. Just as Sian was about to walk over to the door she heard her name called and saw Sophie sliding the blonde's coat off the back of her chair.

"Oh," Sian mouthed, wondering how she could have nearly forgotten her coat. She moved closer to the brunette.

"You'd get cold," Sophie murmured as she extended the parka. As Sian slid it on, her eyes trailed over the brunettes face. The sleeves were cold and uncomfortable and the way it felt around her waist felt far too different from her jacket. She sighed as she moved her finger to the zip that didn't quite work with her fingers properly.

Her eyes met Sophie's.

Why the heck had she brought this _stupid_ jacket?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D Revieeewws? (:<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything and all rights go to their original owners! ****

* * *

><p>Sian had never intended to walk out on one of the best things that had happened to her but the choice hadn't been hers. It had already been decided when everything began to crumble around her and the brunette. She wished she could have changed a lot of things that went on and perhaps once or twice change her choices. Especially when she had been younger and Sophie's she had regretted sleeping with Ryan because he wasn't good for her but then when she and Sophie had lost themselves in the other that New Year's Eve she had thought Sophie had been the one for her but evidently that had been wrong.<p>

Sian Powers had learnt that it wasn't what was said that hurt her but the lies that went unsaid and resurfaced later after over planned digging were what scorned her more than anything.

* * *

><p>The chill of the street outside stung the blonde's cheeks as she stepped out of the door. She shivered ever so gently then moved off the kerb to allow Sophie to leave the shop as well. For a moment the blonde was lost with what to say. Would this be where they parted and said goodbye for the day or...she didn't have time to think when a snowball hit her right in the side of the neck and caused her to squeal, positively launching herself into Sophie's side.<p>

The brunette caught her heel on a patch of melting snow as she was knocked sideways and had to clutch onto the wall in order to stop herself from slipping. Both girl's heads turned simultaneously at a burst of laughter and Sophie almost exploded into a hearty rage when she saw no one other than copper top Ches grinning at her. In front of them a little fair haired boy was hopping through the snow in a fashion that resembled a bunny rabbit. It was Katy however that was watching their son as opposed to her boyfriend who was beaming at Sophie and dusting the snow off his gloves. Sian lost all anger for the fact freezing water was running down her neck and moved toward the two of them.

The little boy (who had taken to having a conversation with Jack about the snow) looked strikingly like his mother but still had acquired his father's _lighter _coloured hair.

"Hello," Sian said softly as she got closer. The boy looked up from where he had been chatting to the Webster child and absolutely beamed. "How old is he?" The blonde asked as she looked up to see Katy with a rather amused yet confused smile.

"How old are you, Joe?" Katy muttered as she ruffled the hair on the back of the boy's head as to not disturb his ear muffs which were rather cute panda heads. The toddler looked up at the older blonde and stuck up four fingers.

"But I'm nearly five," He proclaimed before adjusting the panda's on his head. Sian heard the crunching of snow and turned around just in time to see Sophie coming closer, hands deep in the pockets of her sweatpants.

"Could have caused an accident there, Ches," The brunette teased quietly as she gave Katy a smile of greeting then looked down at little Joseph. The boy, no man, had aged considerably since Sian had last seen him and...she blinked. Was that stubble? He merely laughed at Sophie's statement and waved his hand as if to dismiss her comment.

"Not planning to pop another out during the Christmas nativity this year are ya, Katy?" Sian said softly as she observed the brunette watching her child.

"If I am I'm looking about as slim as a pregnant woman will ever get," She retorted before laughing. Just then there was a call of the youngest boy's name from across the road and all heads turned to see Fiz standing on the pavement, waving to her nephew.

"Fiz!" Joseph yelled before simply hammering off across the road. Katy yelled after him to slow down but the boy had already got his arms thrown around his aunt's legs. The brunette rolled her eyes then smiled at Sophie and Sian.

"I'll see you both around soon maybe," She said before waving a little and wandering over to Fiz's side. Jack was crouched down, collecting snow into his hands in what was shaping up to be quite a large snowball. Sian swore to god someone would be going down if that came her way. Chesney watched his family go then turned back to  
>Sian.<p>

"Haven't seen you around in forever," He said in a low voice. Sian merely shrugged and gave him a small smile.

"Been busy with uni and all," She responded simply. She didn't look at Sophie.

"Makes sense," The slightly ginger boy responded with a shrug of his own. He turned when Fiz called his name and bid the two farewell before disappearing over to join the others. Joseph was now sporting antlers.

"He's dead cute," Sian muttered softly as she watched the collection of four walk away.

"Who Ches?" Sophie asked slowly, a slight furrow to her eyebrows and quirk to her lips.

"No!" Sian proclaimed loudly before turning around and gaping at Sian. She then giggled and shook her head. "Joseph," She added when it seemed Sophie hadn't caught up. She may no longer have been with Sophie but it didn't mean she found Chesney Brown attractive. Hell, Ches must have seen something. She blinked then smiled. He wasn't _too _bad.

"Oh yeah," Sophie said with a small laugh before shrugging and walking over to her brother, resting her hands on his shoulders. Sian didn't know the time but the light was fading now and the air held a cooler chill to it than it had previously. Sian, though she loved staying with Eileen, found the idea of going home terribly daunting as what was there to actually do in that house? She sighed and supposed she could perhaps actually try and get a job in the city. It wasn't like she completely had no achievements. Hell, she had got through university with History and Philosophy under her belt and it had been a good grade! She was roused from her thoughts as Sophie said something. She frowned and tried to desperately grasp the words but failed.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asked slowly, rubbing her hand over her face.

"I said that you must be cold," She smiled as she spoke and for a few moments Sian felt herself grow warmer just at the glance of the happy feature on Sophie's slightly wind flushed face. Sian shrugged and played with her hair.

"I'm fine," Sian insisted as her hands slipped into the pockets of her parka. Sophie rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Why you always gotta be so stubborn?" Sophie muttered before sending a grin in Sian's direction.

The blonde merely shrugged and walked past the brunette.

"Because," She paused just as her eye line matched Sophie's. "You make me stubborn," She added in a lower voice before smirking.

"I have your jacket still, Sian," The brunette informed her quietly and for a moment the blonde just looked at her. She then took in a deep breath of the cool air and nodded. She had kind of expected Sophie to pick it up when she'd dropped it in the snow but now she felt so damn childish for doing so. It shouldn't be her feeling like that. For a few seconds there was nothing but the sound of Jack singing to himself as he collected up snow.

"Thanks," The blonde managed finally as she ran a hand back through her hair.

"Do you want me to-" Sophie started but Sian cut in.

"I'll come and get it, Soph, I can do that," Sian whispered before looking away. She truly hated this how one minute the speech would be flowing as smooth as chocolate from one of the fountains but then next they'd be treading on egg shells. The blonde swallowed in a long breath then turned toward Jack and examined his work of a small snowman.

"Very nice," She complimented as she crouched beside him. She then leant into her pocket and pulled out the two mentos from the packet she had carried with her that morning. She smiled at the young boy as she popped them into where she assumed the eyes were wanted or should have been. Perhaps Jack liked the eyes elsewhere but he didn't say anything and just smiled.

"Can I have a picture with it?" He asked finally. Sophie appeared at his side and looked at Sian.

"I'll take it," She said quietly as she pulled out her phone. The boy grinned and crouched next to the little snowman he was evidently extremely proud of.

"Sian, come in too," He said before leaning out and grasping her hand. Sian blinked then moved in closer, crouching at his side. "We'll call him Norris, yeah?" The boy said happily and Sian merely nodded as she turned to look at Sophie and therefore the camera. When Sophie seemed happy Sian rose to her feet and looked at the brunette.

"You know if it's gross you're deleting it," Sian said quickly, reaching out for the phone which Sophie swiftly pulled back.

"I'm sure it's lovely and you always said that and it was usually you who looked good in the photos. I would be the one with the ugly looking face," Sophie countered as she stowed the phone into her pocket, far out of the blonde's reach.

"You're just difficult," Sian muttered.

"And you're jus' worrying too much," Sophie returned before breathing in deep. "How about we go to mine?" She asked slowly as Jack wandered back over. "I mean, Eileen's nice and all but I can't imagine she's actually the best company for you,"

"And you are, are ya Sophie?" Sian replied gently with a soft smile. She was evidently teasing but she saw the look of sadness cross Sophie's bright eyes. Too much? Sian thought so. "Ya know I'm only kiddin'" Sian added quickly, her eyes dropping to the snow.

"I wouldn't blame you if ya wasn't," The brunette whispered before rubbing her hands together. "Now let's go, my fingers are bloody freezing," She added in a low voice before turning and making her way toward the house. Jack trotted happily after her. Sian took in a soft breath and stepped forward. Sian couldn't tell what she was feeling currently and she had no desire to actually look inside herself and find out.

What good would that do for anyone? Memories hadn't stopped rushing back to her head since she'd arrived and deep down a voice inside her was telling her to stay and resume what she'd once had but something else was telling her to get the next bus out of here however she had no idea where she would go. She had no money and she could only thank Eileen with all her heart that the woman had let her into her home to stay free of charge. Of course Sian would be happy to help around whenever she could as to not make her stay overly rude or without its repayment for Eileen's kindness but she was coming up to twenty two and to be living with someone from a life she considered as buried just seemed completely alien.

"Come on, Powers. Get inside before you freeze," Sophie called from her position opening the front door of the Webster household.

But perhaps shadows and memories weren't always bad and maybe, just maybe she'd been in the parka too long. She couldn't deny that something deep inside her wanted nothing more than to get her leather jacket back and keep it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D Revieeewws?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything and all rights go to their original owners! ****

* * *

><p>Sian shut the door slowly behind her as she stepped over the threshold of the Webster home. Jack was sat down in the corner, pulling off numerous layers of clothing. Why was it that whenever it snowed everyone felt the need to put on everything they owned? Sian didn't quite understand.<p>

"Do you want a brew, Sian?" Sophie called loudly. Sian groaned and rubbed her hand over her face. Oh great, she'd just wanted to pick up her jacket but now she'd be staying.

"Go on then," She replied so the girl in the kitchen could hear her then slipped off her shoes. She looked over at the little boy in the corner when he grunted. A soft smile flickered across her lips when she saw he was struggling and slowly knelt down to help him remove the wellingtons.

"Do you like the snow?" Jack asked idly as the blonde slipped off his boots and set them aside.

"I love snow," Sian replied happily as she moved back into a standing position then held out a hand for him to take. He gazed at the limb before clasping onto her hand and pulling himself up. "Let me hang your coat up," She said softly. The boy nodded then bent over and collected up the articles of clothing before handing them to the young woman who hung them on the coat pegs. Sian noted that they were new since she'd last visited. Obviously hanging coat over the stair banister had become old news. Jack thundered off into the living room the moment all of his stuff was put away. Sian chuckled and slipped off her parka, happily hanging it on the pegs as well.

As she moved into the main room she pushed the door closed and looked around. Jack was curled into the side of the armchair, remote clasped between his small hands as he flicked through the television programmes. Except it was that awkward time in the show when nothing was on but adverts; all very Christmassy based.

"Tea's done, you still take one sugar, Sian?" Sophie asked softly as she approached the open arch that led through to the kitchen. The blonde turned and nodded at the younger woman. Sophie grinned and disappeared once more. After taking one more glance at the little boy in the armchair, Sian walked through to the kitchen. Sophie had her back to her currently and the blonde could hear the gentle clang as the spoon hit the edges of the cup when Sophie stirred. The brunette jumped slightly when she turned around and spotted the blonde standing there. "God, walk up on me much," She breathed as she held out the cup of tea. Sian laughed gently and leant out for it, cupping it in her hands.

"Why don't you sit and I'll go get your jacket," Sophie murmured as she grabbed her own cup of tea and walked over to the table, setting the mug down. Once the woman left Sian let out a shaky breath. Sophie bloody Webster. As she sat down she glanced around the home and played a mental game of spot the difference. Of course, instead of looking at two pictures this was more like scouring through her memory to make any changes.

The walls colour had lightened slightly and she wasn't sure whether that was the result of a passage of time or just a new shade of paint. The drying up board was still a mess and more mugs had collected next to the kettle. The microwave had been the main source of their food when she'd been living her. Sophie and herself had been huge fans of sticking a microwave sandwich in there and scoffing it down before going off to college. Oh wait, that had been while they'd actually been at college.

After Sophie got kicked out she'd wake up later and just give Sian a small grunt and groan before she left. On Sian's seventeenth birthday Sophie had woken up really early and made her breakfast in bed. It had been so damn sweet that Sian could swear she'd been just making aww noises for about half an hour before spending more time using her mouth on Sophie's than on the food. The brunette's lips had always felt so nice against hers. They'd been soft and she'd know when exactly to stop the kiss. She'd not been too demanding or probing. Some people would describe the way she kissed as perfect. Sian snorted and took a scolding sip of her tea.

There was no such thing as perfect and she was sure other people had been allowed to have Sophie's lips since. There is no such thing as perfection, it doesn't exist ad not just because Sian had never encountered it but because every aspect of the world had its faults. Sophie had faults. She had faults and Sian was happy to admit her own. It had been Sian's faults that made Sophie love her even more and visa versa. Sian had loved the cute little way that Sophie was so useless at putting away her clothes and as much as it irritated her that she'd tripped over underwear and trousers on her way downstairs if Sophie had suddenly started cleaning stuff away without being told then Sian would have felt something was wrong.

When you love someone then you take everything that comes with them. For better and for worse; in sickness and in health; for richer and for poorer and all that. Sian had done all of those things but Sophie had caved at the vows. When Sophie's family had turned for the worst, Sian had been there for her and comforted her, sticking by her through it all and offering support. When Sophie had lain in that hospital back on that day in March, Sian had bee there. Afterwards Sian had given her word to look after the recovering brunette. When Sophie had lost all her dad's money on that stupid charity, Sian had supported her despite some minor hiccups. Just then there were footsteps and the blonde lowered her drink to the table top.

Sophie was stood beneath the arch, jacket in her outstretched hands. Sian watched her for a few seconds then smiled.

A girl only ever has one love and Sian adored her black leather jacket. Slowly, the blonde rose to her feet and walked over to the younger woman. Sophie watched her with a level gaze the entire time as Sian neared her. When the blonde reached out Sophie's hand moved back and pulled the jacket away.

"Turn around," She whispered. Sian nodded slowly, dumbstruck. Sophie's gaze didn't leave the blonde when Sian turned around. With shaky breaths, Sophie leant out and ran her fingertips down the slightly taller girl's back. Sian's eyes fell closed ad allowed her arms to be guided into the sleeves of the jacket. They were like arms that hadn't held her for so long when it had only been a day or so.

"I've missed you," The voice was gentle as hands moved to Sian's hips. Sian swallowed hard and leant her head back. She could feel the brunette's hot breath on her lips.

"I know," She managed eventually. There is nothing that is perfect, it doesn't exist but when it comes to do with things that we can reach, Sophie Webster was something else.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D Revvieeewws? (:<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything and all rights go to their original owners! ****

* * *

><p>"Sian," Sophie whispered gently as looked at the girl who merely had her hand clenched into her leather jacket. She looked completely out of it. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and she was just staring at her coat.<p>

"Sian," Sophie said a little firmer. The blonde jumped, her head shooting up so her gaze became riveted on Sophie's face. For a few seconds they just looked at each other before Sian finally stepped back, clutching her jacket to her body. Okay, now Sophie was just finding the woman's actions peculiar. Sian glanced at the brunette as she slid the jacket on and pulled it around her. All she could feel now was a tingle against her lips and the increased pace of her heart. Sophie still had that gorgeous more defined curve to her lips and the cheeky rise to her brows. She'd stretched out and grown a little taller but not much and still remained a few inches shorter than Sian.

If anything her chest had filled out a little more but Sian couldn't check her hypothesis as Sophie's jumper was slightly formless but it didn't draw away from the appeasing element of her form. The blonde swallowed hard and leant out for the counter to lean on. Sophie stepped forward but Sian merely stepped back, keeping the space between them. She knew she was making it obvious but Sophie wasn't going to know about what she'd just imagined. Sian didn't even know why she'd imagined it.

Her feelings for Sophie Webster had been buried years ago and no it wasn't because she thought Sophie would hurt her again; it was just purely because what was the point in going after someone you didn't have feelings for?

"I," Sian managed slowly. She could see the confusion in Sophie's eyes. She didn't know how the brunette was feeling but her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. She was just scared because that image had been in her head because she didn't know why it was there. That was it! "I just remembered I'd help Eileen with, uh," She scrambled for purchase on an idea.

"Eileen's at work, Sian," Sophie said slowly. A lump was building in her throat as all she understood was that the blonde was desperately trying to find a reason to leave.

"Jobs," Sian said sharply. "I need to look for a job," She added when Sophie's eyebrow rose in question. "Thanks for the drinks," She murmured again before looking past the brunette. Her hands were hot as they burrowed deep in the pockets of her jacket. Sophie didn't say anything and merely stood there with a clear expression that read her sadness but looked like she was trying to hide it with that fake smile.

_Not so easy to get me back is it, Sophie? _The voice taunted in Sian's head. She fucking hated that little voice. No more words came to Sian's mind so she merely walked past the brunette. "Bye Jack," She said quietly as she opened the door into the hallway area. She stooped and grasped hold of her shoes, hurriedly pulling them on. Just as she was about to lean for the door handle she heard the sound of the one she had previously closed falling shut.

"Why do you always run from me?" The voice was quiet and Sian could hear it was about to crack. She couldn't turn around.

"I don't, Sophie," She replied simply, hands wrapping around the handle of the door.

"Was it that bad?" The brunette's voice came again, closer this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sian answered, taking in a deep breath through her nose.

"You keep running from me, Sian. I've done nothing but be nice to you!" Sophie implored. There was frustration rising in her tone. Sian's fists clenched. "But no matter how hard I've-"

"I'm not a game!" Sian yelled as she span around and faced the woman who backed up a little. "I'm not some little toy that you are trying to fix, Sophie," She hissed as she advanced.

"See, you're jumping to conclusions again," Sophie replied angrily, eyes narrowing. "You always get a-fuckin'-head of yourself, don't you, Sian? You always think you know what's right,"

"Oh and you think trying to be nice to me is right do you, Sophie?" Sian whispered harshly.

"No but I think you acting like an absolute cow is wrong," The brunette snapped back. She was shoved hard into the wall as Sian's hands clasped at the fabric of her hoodie around her neck. It hadn't really been Sian pushing her but Sophie had back so far away by this point she had almost done the action herself. Sophie's eyes were wide and staring straight into Sian's.

"Do you know it feels to have the only person you've really ever loved break your heart, Sophie Webster? Do you realise how much losing you has made me hate myself, thinking I could have done it better or not done some things at all?" Sian breathed, her eyes growing hot. "No you don't," Sian snapped before Sophie could even try and counter for herself. Her hands were shoved away by Sophie's hands. The two girls stood watching each other before Sophie broke the silence.

"I went after you on our wedding day, Sian, I ran for effin' miles lookin' like a right prat in my dress with all my make-up ruined but you'd already gone," Sophie stammered.

"And is that meant to make it okay?" Sian's voice was getting dangerously loud now.

"No, I'm not trying to condone it," Sophie's own words were increasing in volume.

"Because I wanted to come back here and not even have to see you, Sophie because I didn't care that you'd hurt me because that was five years ago. I'm back because I want to be, not because of you if that's what you're thinking,"

"You've got nothing left, Sian," Sophie's voice was gentle now, adapting a lower tone. Sian's head rose.

"You don't know what's happened to me," Sian snapped, irritated by the continuation of the girl's know it all front.

"Then help me to," Sophie pleaded.

"Help yourself and just give up because you say something stupid," Sian whispered before shaking her head and turning back to walk out of the door. Her hand actually closed around the handle this time before she felt her body being pushed against the cold door.

"I'm not letting you go again," The brunette shot back.

"It's too late," Sian choked, tears now threatening to spill over as the whole situation overwhelmed her emotional wall.

"Someone once told me that hating someone was too tiring, Sian," Sophie whispered.

"Don't you dare try and weave your way back in with stupid quotes, I know what I said, Sophie!" The blonde shouted but Sophie didn't flinch. "Now let me go before I-"

"Before you what, Sian?" Sophie yelled over her, becoming instantly annoyed by the girl's continuous stubbornness. "Slap me because that worked out so well for you last time, oh hey, why don't you just drop another piece of clothing on the ground," Sophie barely got her sentence out before she felt the positions flipped and her own back slammed against the hard wood and glass of the door. She was about to protest again when lips connected with hers.

Sian didn't even need to think twice as she buried her hands into Sophie's long locks and pulled her head closer, forcing her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Sophie staggered forward, hands firmly gripping at Sian's hips. When they hit another wall of the small room, Sophie scrabbled for the back of Sian's thighs and used the wall and the strength in her arms to lift the girl ever so slightly.

Sian made no protest and merely refused to leave Sophie's mouth which seemed so stranger but scarily familiar. Sian couldn't think and she definitely couldn't think of anything but the hot body against hers and the skilled tongue that entered her mouth every so often to battle with hers. She was conflicted that an ache was beginning to build in her chest but that could just have been from the lack of oxygen she was taking in.

"I've missed you so much," Sophie managed as she pulled away to take a few gulps of much needed air and push Sian further up the wall. Sian nodded avidly before pulling Sophie's lips to hers again to engage the girl in another fiery kiss.

_Lies_. It was all lies.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Revieeewws? :D <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry for the wait but I love all the reviews and there's one in particular that is definately being stored in my mind for a chapter..._**

* * *

><p><em>That time when someone's got you hooked so well that everything is mesmerizing is almost scary. The thought that someone can have so much power over you is terrifying. When you realise that everything they do has you captivated and wanting more. It's hard to get over someone that makes you feel like that...but not impossible.<em>

Sian's head tilted back against the wall as Sophie's searing lips moved down to her throat and lingered there, lavishing the arch of flesh with bites and kisses. Sian's eyes were barely open as one set of fingers clenched around Sophie's shoulder while her other hand was resting on Sophie's back, rubbing back and forth slightly on the skin.

Perhaps if her eyes had been wider she could have registered their location better. As it stood they were currently in Sophie's hallway in a rather compromising position that could be taken the wrong way if anyone walked in. Oh wait, it was hard to think the wrong way when Sophie literally had Sian slammed against the wall. It wasn't like either of them could weave their way out of this one. "Sophie," The blonde breathed as she felt a hand slide beneath the back of her shirt. The fingers felt so familiar against her, causing her skin to prickle with an anticipation she didn't want to admit.

"Your body is fucking amazing," Sophie hissed against the blonde's throat as her hands clasped at the sides of Sian's stomach. Okay, so that was a little out of Sophie's character.

"I-" Sian was forced to stop speaking when teeth nipped at her throat. "I try," She managed eventually. "Now what did you say about Stella?" Sophie just kept lavishing attention on her. Not that she didn't like it but Sophie had said something that had grabbed her intrigue.

"Soph," Sian whispered sharply when she pulled back and gazed into the girl's eyes. "What did you just say?" She questioned gently and allowed her feet to touch the ground as Sophie eased her back down onto the floor.

"I said I told Stella that you may be able to do some waitressing slash bartending in the Rovers," Sophie babbled before rubbing her hands together and taking a step back from the girl. The blonde groaned and covered her hands over her face, leaning back against the wall. She just wanted to go somewhere away from here but god damn did she need the money.*

"What did Stella say?" Sian asked slowly as her hands slid lower. The brunette was brushing down her hair. Good god, had Sian attacked her with a flurry of backcombing madness?*

"She said she'd be all too happy to give you s job, I mean ever since Sean left the staff had been on and off so..." Sophie trailed off, realising she had nothing more to say.*

"I don't know," Sian breathed wearily. The weight of everything seemed to be piling up and slowly the blonde found support in the flat structure behind her and sank down the wall. Sophie sighed and crouched down, reaching out to rub the girl's shoulder reassuringly but she was merely shrugged away. Defeated, Sophie merely sat against the opposite wall and watched the older woman massage her temples. "I just-" Sian stopped at the sound of her name coming so softly from Sophie's lips. When she examined the brunette's features they were of pure confusion and a little bit of frustration.

"I tried so hard to speak to you," Sophie breathed, her eyes flickering between the blonde's eyes and the seam she had been picking at in her jeans. Sian sighed and extended her legs to the opposite wall. Sophie followed suit and copied the action, laying her legs beside the blonde's.*

"You did get to speak to me, you came back and somehow managed to get me to agree to go through with the whole bloody thing," Sian said simply as if it were the most obvious statement in the world. How the topic had changed, Sian did not know but she just bloody wished it would stop coming back to this one. How could Sophie be so stuck in the past?

"One faulty wedding doesn't end an entire relationship," Sophie reasoned. "We were together for over a year and a half and one wedding ruined it," Sophie's voice was barely above a whisper tinged with aggravation.*

"No, Sophie," Sian sounded exhausted. She wasn't trying to hide the fact she disliked this subject. Who would? "You ruined it because you tried to make our wedding into something that wasn't a web of lies,"*

"They weren't lies!" Sophie defended in a voice much weaker than someone's who was trying avidly to protect themselves from verbal harm.

"Oh, I do apologise, false truths," Sian whispered before sighing and realising that seeing as the topic was already here she may as well have her say in it and just hope it was dropped some time soon. "You know how much that wedding meant to me. You know how much I gave up for you and not just for our wedding but in our relationship too,"

"I never asked you too, Sian, I can't say sorry anymore," Sophie implored shakily. Sian sighed and picked at a scratch on the back of her hand.*

"Don't you understand that you never had to ask me to, Sophie because you don't need people you love to ask you to do things all the time because you trust them to know and I trusted you to tell me the truth," Sian stated simply as her hands slipped into the pocket of her jacket.

"You know I wanted to," Sophie murmured. The blonde merely shook her head. Why did people always say that? They obviously hadn't wanted to because if they did then they would have. If you wanted a bar of chocolate you'd get some wouldn't you? Surely. "Please, Sian, you're back and I'm still here," Sophie said quietly. Sian didn't quite get her drift but something deeper was brewing in Sian's mind.*

"I'm going to take the job," Sophie was a little taken back at the sudden change of topic and tone in the blonde's voice so all she could was nod. "I mean...maybe there's a flat near by," Sian mused. Sophie thought for a couple of seconds. "I'm broke now but..." Sian began before picking at the scratch again.

"You should take the job," Sophie concluded, her eyebrows furrowing gently. Sian blinked. Had she not just said that?*

"I intend to," Sian returned blankly. Just then both girls were disrupted from their thoughts when the door opened and Kevin stepped over the threshold, overalls still dirty from his day at work. Sophie scrambled to her feet and Sian quickly did the same, realising how odd it was to just sit in a hallway.*

"Hi dad!" Sophie said cheerfully. The man blinked then looked up, obviously not expecting to be greeted so quickly.*

"Oh hey, Soph. Y'alright, Sian?" He asked happily as both eyes skimmed over the girls. "Here for your tea?" He questioned again when Sian replied she was fine. The blonde however shook her head to his second question.

"I'm actually going over to the Rovers," Sian explained.

"Oh, fancying a drink?" The man asked as he slipped off his rather battered looking coat and hung it on the coat rack. Sian glanced at him and then at his daughter.

"Sophie actually told Stella I could work for 'em," Sian said slowly. "So I'm going to go talk to her and see what I can get,"*

"Get me a few discounted pints then," Kevin said with one of those traditional cheeky smirks. Sian merely laughed.*

"I'm going too, there's pie in the freezer, I'll get chips," Sophie said simply.*

"It's only half four," Sian put in, quirking an eyebrow at the female. Sophie looked confused then pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at it.

"Blimey, thought it was at least six," Sophie breathed before shrugging. "Scrap that I'll see ya later, dad, help Jack with his lines, he can't say frankinsenth," Sophie rushed quickly before looking at Sian with an expression that was almost hopeful.

The blonde almost rolled her eyes but resisted and opened the door for the brunette who gave her a small smile and stepped out into the world that had surely been much lighter than this when they'd entered the home. Sian tugged her jacket closer around herself when the difference in temperatures brushed over her skin. Sophie was waiting for her in the middle of the road. Not the best place to stand but with this much snow it wouldn't be too bad.

"Do you snog all the strangers you meet again after five years in their hallways?" Sophie asked, that bloody Webster smile etching itself on her lips.

"I'm going to ignore that because no one over twenty can be taken seriously when they say snog," Sian muttered as she walked straight past the brunette, leaving her with a rather sour expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewwww? :D<strong>

**Sorry this is so choppy, I've learnt some new information which is very much going to affect the truth of this story and I wrote this chapter before I knew it and I'm lazy...-.- It does seem really choppy but only because I put together what I wrote previous to a holiday with what I wrote while on holiday so I apologise and would love you to bear in mind the next two chapters also revolve around information known before my turn around. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reading. Chapter sixteen...god how long will this thing go on for...-.- Just kidding, I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea is I do own something?**

* * *

><p>Sian grinned as Stella slid the form across the table then handed her the pen. The woman had been so kind and bubbly about the whole thing and had almost seemed delighted that Sian had taken up on her offer. She was in the same place she'd been with Tina a few days back when she'd entered the pub and literally discovered what had happened to most people.<p>

The pay was good here and Sian was almost delighted to be reassured there would some consistent ritual of her life instead of this traipsing around. Plus at this time of year There would be longer hours and the opportunity for overtime meaning that if Street Cars still had their flat available. Oh and then there was the flat Rosie and Jason had once shared, Sian didn't know who lived there now. Then it struck her, didn't Eileen work part time at Street Cars? Surely she would know then and so did Carl, Stella's husband.

"Stella?" Sian asked gently as she slid the signed form back across the table for the older blonde to examine. She looked good and truthfully hadn't aged a day; the winning smile helped.

"Yes love?" Stella returned as she stood up and pulled a file off the shelf. She then walked back across the other side of the room and took the staffing schedule off the wall. It looked pretty sparse as far as names went.*

"I was just wondering if you knew whether Carl knew," She paused, trying to make sense of her own words but Stella seemed to be on board and attentive as she sat down so Sian continued. "The Streets cars flat, do you know if it's available?"*

"As a matter of fact I do and I also believe the deed to it is over here," The woman went to stand up but Sian made a noise indicating she didn't need to and watched as Stella sat back down.

"I'll talk to Eileen first then come back to you," Sian said happily. She knew she shouldn't be bothered by the prospect but the thought of living alone was frightening to everyone. It wasn't like Sian hadn't been alone in her flat near the University but for some reason, that she couldn't put her finger on, it made her apprehensive. For the next ten minutes or so the two blondes sat and went through the schedule and Sian mentally noted down the shifts Stella wished her to take. She may not have missed some parts of the fishbowl syndrome that Coronation Street had adapted but she had missed what some people did for one another and hospitality wasn't falling short here.

"I really appreciate it," Sian said as she rose to her feet. Stella grinned and finished putting the girl's name into the correct boxes.*

"Me too," Stella assured her with a kind smile before rising to her feet and going to hang the timetable up again. "We'll see you soon then," The older blonde gave her one final smile before heading toward the staircase. Sian watched her go then tried to contain he squeals of muted excitement that everyone got after scoring their jobs.

As she went back into the buzz of the bar itself she spotted Tina handing a pint of bitter to one of the men across the bar. It was relatively quiet but then again it was early in the evening. However a few locals were here and Sian spotted David Platt sat in the corner booth with a man she didn't recognise. She frowned as she exited out through the flap of the bar and wove around it. It just showed that new people had arrived since she left.

"How'd it go?" Sophie asked gently as she looked at the blonde from her place in the booth. Sian took a few moments to register she had been spoken to before her gaze slid down to Sophie as well as her body into the booth.*

"Good! I have the job and she wants me to start on the seventeenth," Sian said happily as she brushed a hand back through her hair. Sophie blinked.

"You're still coming to Jack's nativity though right?" Sophie asked slowly as she took a sip of the cider she had ordered while she waited. Sian's face dropped.

"Soph," She said quietly as she threaded her fingers into the back of her hair. The brunette's eyes didn't falter. "They're dead short that night, Tina's off and Carl's out too so.."

"Sian " The brunette muttered quietly before shaking her head. "He'll understand," She added with a small smile. Sian just looked at her for a few moments and for a few seconds she just let her walls peel away and for that gorgeous smile to take its reassuring effect on her. Sophie Webster did have a truly amazing mouth even if she did use it to get it in a few tight situations..oh god, head in the gutter, Powers. Despite the fact Sophie seemed so calm about it as they sat and drank for the next hour or so, Sian could see the soft disappointment in her eyes. Sian could recall the excitement on the little boys face but Sophie had never been one to voice her displeasure over small things.

She was a brilliant liar if ever there was one and had that artful way of twisting bad situations to make them better. Years ago when they'd been in bed on New Year's Eve for the first time, the impending subject of their first sexual experience together imminent, Sian had been as clueless as Sophie and even when it was clear what she was doing was having no pleasurable effect on the brunette, Sophie had not lied about how Sian made her feel but just reassured her continually and subtly pointed her in the right direction. Of course they'd soon learned what the other liked and Sophie no longer had to make it up but Sian always admired her even if her lying had got them into some bad places.

When the two finally made their way back outside they stood glancing at each other for what seemed like much longer than it was. "I'll see you around," Sophie said finally as she patted her hands against her thighs. Sian smiled gently then nodded.

"Sure," The blonde managed finally then watched as Sophie turned away and began to cross the street. Two things had gone unsaid and pressed that day: the kiss in the hallway and Sian's inability to go to Jack's nativity. "Sophie," Sian called eventually just as the girl's hands slipped out of her coat to push open the door to her home.

She turned and blinked, silently asking for Sian to go on. "I'm sorry about Jack's Nativity," Sian stammered.

Sophie's hand slacked on the handle then tightened around it once more.

"It isn't your fault," She returned in a voice loud enough for Sian to hear. She then gave the blonde one last smile and disappeared inside.

Two things happened at the same time when the door closed.

One was that Sian could hear the words that had gone unsaid from Sophie's lips that consisted of _it never is _and the second was that the Webster girl leant into the pocket of her coat and ripped up the ticket she'd been intending the give the blonde all evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :D<strong>

**Revieeew? (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The next day Sian went without seeing Sophie and not out of choice but she could understand that it was a Friday and work was probably coming to a heightened amount in level of pressure. What was it Sophie did again? God, Sian couldn't even remember if she had even said what she did or not. She didn't do much herself except for eat far too much and go back out into Manchester. She was almost tempted by a night out when a promotion poster caught her eye for a Christmas do but she realised that her money was running low and it would probably be a couple of hundred for a deposit on the flat so she had to buy the essentials.<p>

Sian thought she may have been paranoid but when she didn't catch sight of Sophie in the morning of the Saturday either she came to the conclusion that Sophie was upset with her. She had told Jack she could go to the nativity before she knew her plans but surely Sophie could understand what Sian was having to do now she was back and after all it had been Sophie's doing to get her the job that was now stopping her from going to the little boy's performance. She sighed and stared at the clothes laid out on her bed that Tina had hinted at for the bar tending job: smart yet laid back.

She felt a little nervous but she'd done bar tending and waitressing before so she wasn't too bad about the whole ordeal. She'd recently showered and allowed her hair to dry before putting it up in a lose bun. The clothes consisted of a black skirt and tights as well as a long sleeved, simple black shirt. The shirt was one Tina had leant her so she could get an idea then go out and buy one herself.

She was working from five until eleven which wasn't a particularly long shift but enough and it would probably be busy as it was a Saturday. With one last check of her phone and a final glance at her outfit in the mirror she bid Eileen, who was wrapping Christmas presents, farewell and left the house. She'd spoken to the woman that morning about her choice to look for a flat but Eileen, though evidently happy for her, had told her to take as long as she needed.

Sian was grateful she truly was.

The chill in the air burnt her wrists gently as she walked along, pulling her jacket around her. Of course she hadn't lost her jacket and had found it wise to venture outside with it on. She soon found it was warm enough to lose the added piece of clothing when she entered the pub and went behind the bar, greeting Stella warmly. The place filled slowly and nearly an hour passed before Sian really had a chance to think and get a glass of water for herself. She checked the clock to see it was just past six. Jack's Nativity would be starting soon and she wasn't there to see it.

"Alright, Sian? Settling in?" A voice asked and Sian was yanked from her thoughts. Kevin Webster was smiling at her over the bar, a five pound note held between his fingers. She was about to respond but then frowned.

"Aren't you meant to be at Jack's play?" She asked slowly, her eyebrow quirking.

"Me and Sal went yesterday," He explained with a wave of his hands.

"There was one yesterday?" She exasperated. Why had Sophie not told her this?*

"Well I were meant to go tonight because today's my day off but Ty's been ill for a few days so I'm on call, so I rang up the school to ask if I could watch the dress rehearsal and Sal was busy tonight too so it made sense," Kevin told her. Sian's fingers brushed back her fringe from her face as she listened. "We both brought tickets for tonight and all, feel sorry for the people we deprived," Kevin mused as he pulled a piece of card out of his pocket and glanced at it. Sian looked at him then held out her hand. At the same time the door swung open and Tina stepped over the threshold, snow littering her hair.*

"Tina!" Sian called as she quickly dashed out of the bar area, grabbing her jacket on the way. Both the named girl and Kevin looked a little shocked and startled. "I have to go," She hissed softly as she approached the dark haired woman. "I don't want to let Jack down," She blurted before turning to Kevin. "I'll take your ticket,"

"And I'll take your shift now go," Tina bridled as she shook the girl's shoulder. Kevin blinked and extended the ticket which Sian took. She glanced between the two then caught Stella's eye from her place in the door to the back of the building. She was smiling as she gave a small nod and a wave of her hand. Sian had no idea what she was doing but she hadn't felt impulse or adrenaline like this in...well a few hours in all honesty when she'd tried to smack the spider in the bath with a leg razor.

Hell, she thought she was mad as she stepped out onto the cobbles, quickly becoming caped with snow once more. She dashed toward the bus shelter, somehow managing to not slip, and squinted to see the times. Oh come on, Sian, you should know that no bloody buses run this late. Just then there was the sound of an engine starting and Sian turned to see Sunita clambering into her car outside the chip shop. Sian looked both ways then jogged across the road, knocking on the window. It took a few seconds for the window to open but when it did the Alahan woman looked stunned. 3...2...1.

"Sian, what are you do-" Oh how Sian could tell she was thinking about her husband's daughter's antics from five years ago.*

"No time, I need to see the Nativity," Sian said quickly. Sunita looked shocked but soon smiled and gestured to the other side of the car. The blonde quickly scampered round to the passenger side and sank down into the chair. "I'm sorry but I really need to get there," Sian explained in a rushed manner. The woman merely shook her head before putting the vehicle into gear.

The drive was short yet far too long for Sian's liking but Sunita's talk had been nice and the blonde had been delighted to be acquainted with the woman who had saved her arse on so many occasions. However as Sian dashed down the path to the hall that already looked packed she knew that she'd have to add one more arse save occasions to her long list. When she saw the clock hanging above the door she almost crumpled with belief.

The woman who asked to see her ticket was none other than Katy and Sian greeted her with a surprised smile. She soon explained that Joseph was playing Joseph...wait...oh, right, no, Joseph was the ox. The blonde chuckled as Katy shook her head, trying to explain. The Nativity itself took place in the middle of an adaptation of another Christmas play by the older kids.

For a moment she thought of Leanne's Simon but he'd be much older now as well as Sunita's kids who were all possibly at secondary school...holy hell, Sian felt old. She scouted for a seat for a few seconds then to her delight she spotted one in the third row behind none other than the sister of the boy she had promised to come to see.

With a few polite apologies Sian managed to scoot past an elderly couple devouring werthers originals and sit down. She smirked as the lights dimmed and took a few moments before leaning forward so her lips were literally inches behind Sophie's ear.

"Make sure to tell me which one's Jesus, yeah?" She breathed quietly as the music began from the back of the hall. The brunette literally leapt into the air and turned sharply. Her face contorted then slowly softened when she took in the blonde's features.

Sian smiled brightly and shrugged her shoulders, watching Sophie's face lighten as the blonde mouthed _surprise_.

It would kill Sian to think that like Sophie's first reason for the wedding, she herself may have had ulterior motives.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a wonderful idea from a review and thought I'd put it out to you guys.<strong>

**How would people like a chapter that sort of recaps everything but from Sophie's view? Seeing as I have done everything from Sian's which is intentional of course. (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's been a while. I have been uploading...just not here :D**

* * *

><p>"Look at you!" Sophie beamed as she crouched down in front of her brother to give him a tight hug. He was flushed but smiling, brimming with the rush of having stood in front of all those people during that bit of the play. Sian hung back as she watched the pair interact and she couldn't help but find it rather special. It wasn't that it wasn't gorgeous to watch siblings interact like they did but it struck Sian more due to the story behind Jack's mother. Sophie had never cared though and Sian could remember how she'd become defendant when Sally would try and drill the fact they weren't related directly into her brain as if it were a bad thing. That had been a trait of Sophie's she loved; the sheer determination for a cause.<p>

However, they both knew it had got her into some rather disliked or unneeded spots. It seemed the blonde had been lost in her thoughts as she was slightly stunned when there was a tugging at her sleeve. Jack was grinning up at her with a toothy smile, a glint to his bright eyes. Smiling back at him, she put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"You were the best king," Sian whispered, causing the young boy to brim with pride and puff out his chest a little. Good lord, he was like his sister. Well no, actually because unlike Sophie he didn't try and deflect the comment with humour and say that Sian _needed her eyes tested_as she once said. Now, Sian didn't know how she could remember all these things Sophie said but it's odd how minds work to be honest. "Jack, where's Soph gone?" Sian asked when she looked around and saw the brunette had disappeared. When she glanced back at the young boy he was peeling the wrapped off a chewit that he had obviously discovered somewhere on his person.

"She's talking to Lewis' parents, I'm going for a sleep over," The boy said simply as he sank his teeth into the small cube of sugary sweet. Sian laughed as the happiness in his voice. She remembered the days when she'd got so happy about such things. When her next door neighbour's daughter used to invite her round they'd play for hours and talk about such trivial things like what santa would bring them and what was happening on the slightly more immature side of television. Of course, Sian had only been six and it had seemed like the best thing ever back then, especially when Janie's mum had made her cookies. They had been amazing cookies.

"Right, Jack, I've given 'em our house number an' my mobile an' that, jus' in case," Sophie explained before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead, pushing the bag for his overnight stay into his hands. She then pulled back and stood up. "I'll pick you up tomorrow," Sophie added quickly as the boy turned and dashed across the hall.

"Actually can't believe he's five," Sian whispered quietly as she took a small step closer to the brunette and rested a hand on her forearm. Sophie looked a little shocked but she easily disguised it when she realised how she must have looked.

"I know, he's grown up proper fast," Sophie said quickly. Sian still hadn't moved her hand.

"Now," Sian said quietly as she looked straight at the woman's face. "How are we gonna get home?" The blonde then asked. Okay, now they had a problem. Kevin or Sally must have dropped the pair off and obviously Sian came with Sunita.

"We?" Sophie humoured, shooting the blonde something that was almost a cheeky grin. Sian didn't return it and merely looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Well, I guess I'm driving us," Sophie said bluntly then laughed as she saw Sian's face shift.

"You drive?" Sian asked, her jaw dropping as she tried to get her head around the idea of the brunette behind the wheel.

"No, I jus' spent a bomb on lessons and insurance so I could sit behind the wheel," Sophie humoured with a laugh before starting toward the door. Sian blinked then quickly caught her up, resting a hand on her upper arm.

"Don't get cheeky," She hissed before pushing out of the door in front of the brunette, leaving Sophie to just snigger to herself.

* * *

><p>"You better be good behind the wheel," Sian hissed as she pushed her seatbelt into the slot and almost gripped onto the sides of the seats.<p>

"I'm good at most things," The brunette responded playfully as she slid her keys into the ignition of the Peugeot and started the engine. She then looked over at the blonde and lay her hand over the young woman's. Sian's head turned sharply and her eyes met the brunette's briefly.

"Don't touch me," She whispered quietly before sliding her hand away and pulling it toward her. The brunette looked baffled but merely turned away and began to reverse out of the parking lot. She couldn't read Sian, she just couldn't and it was fucking aggravating. When she thought back, she'd been able to understand her girlfriend and if she didn't she'd made sure they did know but they both knew towards the end that had stopped and that had been their downfall.

"Sorry," Sophie managed eventually. The blonde didn't respond and merely kept looking at the houses pass by. "Do you want to grab a take-a-way or something?" The brunette added when Sian made no attempt to reply.

"Just get us home," Sian said bluntly. She didn't know why she'd suddenly had her change in mood but for some reason when Sophie had touched her she'd disliked it. Perhaps it was the fact when the brunette touched her instead of the other way around she didn't have that control and control was the only thing stopping the brunette getting what she clearly wanted.

"I don't get you," Sophie muttered quietly as they came to a slow halt at the traffic lights.

"Oh really?" Sian snapped sarcastically as she turned her head sharply to examine the younger woman who recoiled a little at the sharp tone. She then seemed to regain her resolve and her expression hardened.

"Yes, Sian, really. In fact, I don't understand anythin' you've done so far," She said clearly as they began again, the car slowly gaining speed. "You come back 'ere, act dead nice _and _then we snog in my hallway-" Sophie was cut off when Sian's hand slammed down on the dashboard.

"Stop the car," The blonde whispered lowly. Sophie blinked. "Stop the _fucking _car!" Sian near on screeched as she turned to look at the woman with a livid expression, chest rising and falling sharply.

"No," The brunette replied simply, hands gripping on the wheel.

"If you don't stop it, I'm opening the door and jumping out," The blonde hissed lowly. Sophie looked sharply to the side, judging Sian's bluff but she looked perfectly seriously.

"Act like an adult," Sophie scolded quietly but soon shut her mouth when Sian's hand clasped around the door handle. The car slid to a halt and before they'd even stopped Sian was out of the vehicle and striding away. Sophie scowled as the door swung shut but she was not going to give Sian the satisfaction. Leaning across she opened the window on the passenger side and, pressing her foot to the accelerator, eased herself up beside the walking blonde. "So you can get out of cars then?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sian snapped, clearly irritated by Sophie trailing her when she'd already put on such a big show of getting out of the vehicle.

"You didn't get out of the car five years ago when I screamed your name," Sophie's voice was slightly louder. When the blonde finally stopped she took in a shaky breath and turned away. "I watched you drive away, do you know how many fucking times I've watched you drive away but I wonder how it feels to be the one driven away from now," Sophie hissed as she pulled back from the window and pulled her foot back to slam it down on the accelerator but she turned at the sound of a loud bang and saw Sian's hands gripping the open window slot.

"Don't you dare," The blonde taunted, shaking her head. Her face was stonily serious.

"We need to talk, Sian," Sophie concluded finally. Sian shook her head and slipped into the seat. Slowly she leant across and grabbed onto the collar of Sophie's coat and pulled her forward.

"Enough talking jus' take us back to yours, Soph," Sian said simply, watching as the other girl's throat worked.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys :D Review?<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Are you trying to get us both killed?" Sian hissed as she stared over at the brunette, eyes wide and knuckles white as her fingers clenched around the seatbelt. Sophie looked extremely irked and merely didn't respond as she turned the corner into Coronation Street and brought the car to a gentle halt outside her home. Snow had begun to fall again and the levels of it that had slowly begun to melt were rising once more. At this rate, Sophie's car would probably be covered in it by morning. Slowly, the brunette leant down and undid her seatbelt then leant for the door. Sian just watched her step out into the growing flurry and sighed. So Sophie had just taken to ignoring her instead of responding now.<p>

Okay, so what if Sian had literally screamed at her when a deer had leapt out of hedge on the side of the road, causing Sophie to turn sharply and nearly send them into the road side ditch when her wheels hit a patch of ice. It could have been so much worse if Sophie hadn't reacted so well but no, the blonde hadn't thought of that. Reluctantly, Sian clambered out of the car and slammed the door closed behind her. Her feet crunched against the snow as she walked over it and for a few seconds her gaze slid over to _The Rovers _where she probably should have been but she'd totally make up for it another shift. She could hear Sophie's keys jangling as she sorted through them and it appeared she'd finally find the right one as the door opened with a click and the brunette stepped inside. Sian stood awkwardly for a little while. Back in the car her head had been on overdrive as she thought about her intentions but now her plan had crumbled around her.

"Get inside before I shut the door," She heard a voice say from inside the hallway and Sian looked over to see Sophie stood in the doorway, slipping off her shoes. Sighing, the blonde moved forward up the path and stepped past the brunette who had finished taking off her shoes and was now waiting to close the door. The moment she did, Sophie closed the door and disappeared through into the next room. God, was it Sophie's time or the month or was she just being insanely stressy? _Well, it's not like you didn't yell at her like she was five in the car, Sian._The voice in the head reminded her. She was truly beginning to hate that voice.

"Drink?" Sophie asked the moment Sian made an entrance into the living room. The blonde was startled and didn't know what to say. Sophie appeared moments later in the archway leading through to the kitchen, bottle of wine in her hand. "I asked if you wanted a drink," Sophie stated firmly, the emotionless expression not shifting from her face. A rush of guilt flooded Sian's veins.

"Whatever," Sian said quickly, gesturing her hands out beside her. "Just get me whatever," She clarified so Sophie didn't think she was being stroppy and just dismissing the gesture for refreshments. Unsure what to do say now, Sian walked over to the set of shelves that stood against the wall leading through to the other room. There were more photos here than when she'd seen it last. There was one of Rosie and Jason standing in rather smart clothes and the familiar ones of the sisters beaming as kids. There was one of Jack looking proud as punch on a bicycle and another of Rosie, this time with her arms thrown around a rather disgruntled Sophie. Sian pushed the one of Rosie and Jason aside and leant into the back, pulling out another that was three photos connected together in separate frames.

The one of the left was of a happy Sophie with a certificate in her hand. Sian frowned and looked at it closer. It was a college graduation certificate and by the look on Sophie's face and the proud one on Kevin's at her side she had done positively. The second was another picture of Sophie with a toddler aged Jack as he seemed to have been taking his first steps while his big sister waited eagerly for him with pride pouring from her expression. The third was one that made Sian's lips part a little. It was yet again Sophie but her arm was around the waist of a rather pretty looking blonde who seemed to be beaming at the camera while Sophie was just looking at her instead of the person taking the photo. Sian's mind began to race. Was this a girlfriend? Had Sophie got herself a girlfriend after Sian had left? Fire began to burn within her belly as she looked at the picture closer. It looked awkward within the frame and Sian pushed at it gently with her fingers. It moved. Frowning Sian leant around to the back of the frame and pushed the little catch to release it. Two pictures tumbled out and came to rest on the slightly dusty shelving unit. Sian felt her throat close. There had been a picture beneath the one of Sophie and the girl and it was...

"You looked so beautiful," Sophie whispered as she came to rest at Sian's side, eyes focused on the photographs. In the one that hadn't been previously on show stood an absolutely beaming Sian and a smiling Sophie, complete in their matching wedding dresses as they had walked down the aisle.

"Don't," Sian hissed. She could feel Sophie's eyes on her.

"But you did," Sophie pressed. Sian felt her move closer but still they weren't touching. "You always looked beautiful and you still do," Sian swallowed hard as she heard the sincerity in the brunette's tone but she wasn't going to let Sophie think Sian was actually enjoying hearing the compliments. "And when I'd tell you, you'd blush and bite your lip," Sophie's voice was dangerously close now.

"Stop it," The blonde hissed as her hand moved toward the photograph. Sophie watched her move.

"You don't want me to," Sophie countered lowly.

"Don't you dare tell me I want and don't want," Sian growled, spinning around the glare at the brunette.

"The last thing you said to me was that you hated me," Sophie murmured, moving so close that any movement would cause their skin to brush. "But you don't," She added lowly, staring straight into Sian's eyes. "You were just as scared as I was because I hurt you," The brunette whispered.

"And I still am hurting," Sian snapped, her breath hitching in her throat. "And I know what you're trying to do, so stop it," She added aggressively. Sophie looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry?" She exasperated, lips parted in a frozen laugh of bewilderment.

"If you think you can be all nice and win me back then you're dumber than I thought," Sian hissed. Sophie looked bewildered then laughed shakily and took a step back, the disbelief written all over her face.

"You really think I would do that?" Sophie managed eventually. Sian's fists clenched.

"I don't know what you'd do, Sophie," Sian hissed, grabbing the picture of their wedding day off the side. "Seems I obviously didn't know you that well at all seeing as you were able to go off with Amber and not tell me,"

"It didn't matter!" Sophie pleaded.

"And it seemed neither did our relationship," Sian whispered as she gripped the photograph.

"You're so wrong!" Sophie shouted, clearly agitated by the behaviour of the blonde. She went to step forward but froze at the sound of ripping. Her mouth dropped open as she watched Sian set the ripped picture of their wedding day on the shelves. It took a few moments before there was any sound from either of them.

"Do you know how I felt on that day, Sophie?" Sian whispered, her eyebrows furrowed as she turned and focused once more in the brunette. Her eyes grew hot as she raised her hand helplessly and pushed it back into her hair. "I was so embarrassed because you had just betrayed me in front of everyone. Do you know how it feels to think that everyone's whispering behind your back?"

"Yes, Sian, I do!" Sophie retorted hotly as her hands came up and grasped Sian's shoulders. "Remember Hayley and Roy's wedding," She whispered. Sian's face contorted as she tried not to cry. "Claire shouted it on the train. She shouted about us! So we ran didn't we and we both knew everyone back 'ome was talkin' 'bout us," She hissed, eyes focused straight into Sian's. "And then after you left everyone looked at me like they understood but I knew they were scolding me because I'd lost the _best _fucking thing I'd ever had,"

Sian swallowed hard and looked to the side. Suddenly she sniffered and brought her hand up to furiously wipe beneath her eyes.

"So jus' listen to me," Sophie hissed. Sian turned and looked toward her quickly.

"I haven't been with anyone since," She yelled. Sophie jumped at the sudden outburst. "Because I hurt so fucking much that each time I thought it was possible for someone to come into my life, I was too scared to let someone in because I never wanted to feel how you made me feel," The blonde stammered. "I stood in this living room five years ago and I told you if you ever made me feel as hurt and lonely as you did then,"

"I won't, Sian," Sophie put in suddenly.

"No, Sophie, I don't want you back!" Sian responded in frustration. Sophie's face didn't change. "So, stop with all this being nice," She added in a hiss.

"Then why come back?" Sophie whispered, her shoulders moving up in a shrug. Sian took a sharp breath in through her teeth. Sophie stepped closer as Sian turned her head to the side. The brunette's breath was hot against her jaw. "Because you want to prove to yourself that you're over me. That's why, isn't it?" The blonde shouted. Sian flinched, her eyes clenching shut. "Because when you left me in that car five years ago you wanted to turn around but you couldn't,"

"I hate you," Sian whispered hushedly but Sophie didn't stop.

"You couldn't because part of you knew how much it hurt but it would have hurt you more to take me back," Sophie whispered. Sian's eyes were clenched closed as a single tear spilled down her cheek. "Coming back has proved the exact _fucking _opposite of what you wanted it to," The brunette rasped. Sian couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't bare to listen to Sophie act like she knew everything.

"Get away from me!" Sian shouted, hands rising and shoving Sophie back. The brunette stumbled, her shoulder colliding hard with the shelves, causing some of the photographs to topple from the suddenly jerked piece of furtniture. Both of them just stood in silence, Sophie's hand coming up the grip her shoulder while Sian clasped her hands over her face.

"Sian," Sophie began but the blonde turned and looked at her with a gaze that made Sophie recoil.

"I have never been hurt by someone so much as by you," Sian managed as she took a step closer to the brunette who was merely wide eyed. Sian's cheeks were stained with tears. "And there is nothing I'd like to see more than someone hurt you the same way," She hissed before turning and walking toward the door. She knew she was acting out of character but she was livid and would not let Sophie see her cry. Her hand clasped around the door handle.

"They already have," Sophie's voice was barely audible but Sian caught it. "You did. When you left, my heart went with you and-" Sian heard the brunette take in a shaky breath. _It still is, _Sian could already finish the sentence. Part of her wanted to hear it but the other part didn't. "Forget it, you obviously don't care," Sophie muttered.

Sian listened to the footsteps fade into the kitchen but her hand didn't make any further movement on the handle to open it.

"You cow," Sian whispered shakily as she closed her eyes tight and felt the tears run along her jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D Reviews are loved.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"I didn't want to make you cry," Sophie murmured quietly as she set the mug of tea in front of the blonde who made no attempt to reach for the drink or thank her for it. The expression on the blonde's face was one that simply said <em>Well ya did. <em>With a strong sigh the brunette slumped down into the chair and put her elbows on the table, pushing her hands back into her hair. Her eyes remained on the blonde as she sniffed and brought a hand up to wipe along her jaw. "Sian, please," Sophie whispered, her hand moving across the table to try and take one of Sian's but the woman was having none of it and quickly pulled her limb away.

For a couple of moments they sat in uncomfortable silence; Sophie knew what she wanted to say but couldn't and Sian just didn't want to talk. Not to Sophie anyway. The brunette's constant forwardness and defensive approach to what she had was really beginning to wear Sian down and she found herself growing tired of it. The radio was playing quietly in the background. It was a song Sian hadn't heard in a long time. Sophie had brought her the band's album for Christmas one year. _Sigh no more. _Good message. It had been one year out of the two they had been together as a couple and now they were approaching a Christmas together after years apart. They had celebrated Sian's 18th birthday in conjunction with their Hen Night all those years ago and now Sian was reaching her twenty third in exactly eleven days. God, she felt odd but it also gave an insight to how long they had really been apart. When Sian looked up again she watched Sophie with a confused but slightly amused expression as the brunette scowled at something stuck to the dinner cloth.

However, the moment the brunette glance u Sian averted her eyes, persistent on carrying on her cold shouldered approach toward Sophie. She couldn't exactly say why she in such a huff with the Webster girl right now but she didn't need a reason. Sophie was the one that came up with the reasons or should we says lies? Excuses?

"I know how you must feel about me, Sian," Sophie managed finally, pulling some hair from underneath the long tresses and beginning to put it into a small plait. "I mean-" She gave out a forced laugh that suddenly made her seem vulnerable. "The last thing you said to me was that you hated me and then five years later I find you in my kitchen, my mum makin' ya omelettes," Sian felt a sad smile tug at the corners of her lips. The blonde felt Sophie's eyes on her but took a while to finally look up and into the younger woman's face. "Do you still hate me?" There was so much pain and hurt in Sophie's voice. It made her sound desperate. Sian knew if she said yes then the brunette would crumble and Sian would be there to see it hit the fan. Too many times she had felt guilty for this girls action.

For weeks after Sophie's fall from the roof, Sian had looked over at the brunette and taken in every single injury and named a way she could have stopped Sophie but she hadn't so the thought was wasted. She had even tried to blame herself for Sophie's betrayal but as she had said before, it wasn't the cheating, that was the final straw, but instead it was the fact Sophie hadn't _spoken_to her. She had felt undesired and closed off and had been happy to leave Sophie in that way. When texts and call had frantically appeared on her phone they had only ever been under one name. Sian had removed the picture of them together that was the brunette's caller ID. She couldn't have looked at it each time.

In the time Sian hadn't replied, the light had begun to die in her ex lover's face and she found herself close to tears that she could dare to spill. If Sian didn't even like her as a person then what point did she have in trying to talk to her? As far as Sophie saw it: none.

"I think you should go," The brunette said finally, eyes flickering up to look at the blonde before quickly darting down again.

"I didn't-"Sian began. Her brow furrowed and a complacent look came to rest on her features as she tried to figure out what she actually wanted to say. "I never wanted to leave you, Sophie," She said. Her voice was firm. She wasn't going to mess about with words. She wanted to set everything out so Sophie could get her head around all of it. The brunette looked shocked but soon gained a neutral expression when she saw the look on Sian's face.

"Then why did you?" Sophie muttered. Sophie Webster almost lost for words, this was something Sian hadn't seen in a while. The blonde merely shrugged and stood up, setting her hands down on the table.

"Because I couldn't bear to stay with a girl who doesn't in confide in me and instead thinks it's a brilliant to humiliate me on what's meant to be the happiest day of my life," Sian admitted, voicing it as if it were the most simple of answers in the entire world.

"We could have got past it! We always did," Sophie pleaded, standing up as well.

"And how many times would we have been able to do that Sophie because that secret would have grown and grown and eventually it would have come out after we were married, oh wait," Sian paused, raising her hand and putting on a mock shock expression that made Sophie scowl. "The marriage was just an attempt to sweep it all under the rug," Sian resolved, now looked at Sophie, her eyes narrowed. "Can you imagine if a year down the line of us being married and the secret had come out?"

"We could have got over it!" Sophie said again, hand moving back to her neck. They were living as if the past was now when really it was nothing but an event that had occurred and couldn't be changed. Sian sighed, seeming to realise this.

"Things don't last forever, Sophie," The blonde whispered as she moved closer to the brunette. "I mean, both of our parents are prime examples," She murmured. _Well, yours always seem to get back together while mine don't even speak to each other...let alone me._

"We're not our parents," Sophie whispered, tears now welling in her eyes. Sian smiled sadly, her wall of defence and calm approach both a reassurance for the brunette _and _an irritation.

"It doesn't matter," Sian said simply, watching as a tear rolling down Sophie's cheek. Taking a deep breath in she wiped it away then took a step back.

"It does, Sian, it does," The brunette pleaded, capturing Sian's wrist in her hand as she pulled back. With a shake of her head, Sian prised the brunette's fingers from around her limb and turned away. She had a landlady to go and apologise to for running out on her job on the first night.

"Don't leave me again, Sian," A strangled sob said from behind her. She spared a glance over her shoulder and saw tears streaming down the brunette's cheeks. "Please, I need you," Sian felt her eyes burn. The brunette had the same face she'd worn when she had stood in that conservatory that memorial day and pleaded with Sian then not to go. The blonde's tongue ran over the top of her lip slowly before the lower one slipped between her teeth.

_Why did Sophie have to make it so hard for her to leave when it would be the best thing for both of them? _

_Why doesn't the person who hurts you not have to feel the pain?_

"I wanted you to hurt," Sian breathed shakily, a lump rising in her throat.

"I am," Sophie sobbed, hands pushing back into her hair in a desperate attempt to have something to hold onto. Sian took one last look at the door before taking in a shaky breath. "My world's dark when you're not with me," The brunette managed but the last bit was pretty much lost as Sophie succumbed to her emotions and broke down completely.

Sian covered the room in only a few steps and took the brunette's face in her hands, a sob shaking her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but words seemed pointless as she leant down and pressed her lips to the younger woman's, feeling the tears finally fall down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! <strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It's easy to break someone's heart but a heart isn't as easy to mend. It takes months to build a building because you have to make sure it's safe and secure and then you cover it with something that makes it look like more than a collection of metal and stone. And then what? We can get a demolition crew in and it takes them nothing less than a push of a button and all the mainframe and infrastructure crumbles. All that time and money is gone in seconds. And then you have the cleanup. Someone has to come in and clean it all up; making sure it's ready for the next building to take its place. Love can be a lot like building. You need a foundation to make sure it's steady. Then you add the bricks or the metal beams to make it secure.<p>

And then you add the roof to make sure it's covered. After that you make it something nice, you make it something beautiful that people want to look at and something you can feel good about. And your buildings change with age. When you're a kid they're lego but as you grow you realise how much harder it is than simply sticking a few bricks with nodules in together. Your love was the demolition button that sent our house of security to the ground and shattered my heart into a thousand pieces. I'm still working on the clean up and I wonder how that feels to you because I know I haven't let you see how bare I am, Sophie. It's like standing on a plug socket but ten times worse and straight through my heart. I still hurt but I'll never admit it because to admit it is to make it a reality and my reality is no longer you. I want to move on and settle down with someone I know won't break me like this again. I see the look in your eyes when you watch me and it's the same as it was back then. You've really grown up.

If possible you've got more mature and filled out in all the right places. I know that little kid still lives in you though. I see it when you look at Jack as well as your pure love for him. It didn't matter that he wasn't all blood relation because your heart is so big and full of love. Perhaps that was the issue. Five years, Sophie and you still look at me like you love me. Five years and I don't want to look at you at all but god damn, it's hard.

The room was an absolute state. Sophie's trousers and shirt were thrown into a pile on the dresser, having knocked over several perfume bottles and nearly toppling the lamp. Sian's jeans were hanging out from the bottom of the covers at the bottom of the bed while her leather jacket was strewn over Sophie's laptop along with her shirt. A bra was dangling over the leather headboard of the double bed (a nice change Sian had noted) while the rest of the underwear was either under the bed or still caught up in the duvet. The curtains hadn't got around to being closed but even in their open state they weren't letting in much light as snow had once again begun to fall, the sky becoming a grey shade of white. The door had nearly not been closed but Sian pushing Sophie's body back against it with some force had closed it pretty well the previous night.

A pillow lay in the middle of the floor, thrown unceremoniously by one of the current occupants of the bed. The number of the CD that had been left on from hours and hours ago from stuck and flashing on _17_but they were all very minute details. The sound of chatter from downstairs may have been woke Sian or maybe it was the sound of gentle breathing in front of her or perhaps even the feel of brown hair tickling her nose. With a shaky breath she allowed her eyes to open and found herself staring at a rather naked and sleeping Sophie. She felt her stomach do about a thousand flips and the overriding desire to yell suddenly overwhelmed her. There was a quiet moaning sound as the distress of her ex seemed to wake the brunette.

"Sian," Her voice was husky and quiet due to the sleep she had only just woken from. The blonde stiffened. The feel of Sophie's skin was so smooth and soft beneath her fingertip that currently rested on the brunette's hip. When Sian had moved so she was spooning the brunette she had no idea and exactly the point they had fallen into bed was a complete phantom in Sian's memory. What troubled her even more was how she had succumbed to it. Her throat felt dry and her head was spinning. Her body tensed even more when the creaking of springs sounded around them and Sophie's hand came to rest over hers. It was far too close. Far too intimate and touchy feely. "Sian," The girl's voice came again more clearly but Sian was rooted to the spot.

_"What am I doing?" Sian breathed gently as her hands found the bottom of Sophie's shirt and tugged it over her head. Once the item was off it was thrown aside and the blonde's lips found their way back to the younger girl's neck. _

_"Me," The brunette replied with a small chuckle that soon turned into a quiet moan as Sian's mouth became more impatient on her flesh. The blonde couldn't help but chuckled but was soon silenced as Sophie's mouth found hers and insistent fingers grasped the lapels of her jacket, impatiently shoving it off her shoulders. It didn't take long until Sophie stood in only her underwear and Sian was leant back on the dresser to look at her, smirk on her lips as she admired the brunette. Yep, more curves. Sophie didn't let her admire her body for long however as she crossed the room and laced her fingers in the back of the blonde's hair and pulled her into another kiss, quickly shedding her of her shirt. It didn't take the pair long to find their way into the bed but not before Sian had pushed Sophie up against the wardrobe and in turn, Sophie had pressed her in a firm kiss against the cold window. _

"Stop," Sophie snapped as she watched the blonde throw back the cover and stand up. The woman was drawing Sophie's eyes to her with her gorgeous naked form and blonde messy hair tumbling down her back but she suddenly felt indisputably angry. Sian didn't listen and desperately tried to search for her underwear around the bed. Sophie sat up quickly and pulled the duvet up to cover her. "Sian, get back into bed!" She said quietly in a voice that was almost pleading. However the blonde looked like she was having none of it.

"If you leave me now..." Sophie began but was cut off as the blonde turned and set those gorgeous blue eyes on her. She was crying, tears speckling those beautiful orbs of hers. She looked so vulnerable and not just because she was naked but the look of despair of her face made a knot rise in Sophie's chest. Slowly, the brunette knelt up, keeping the duvet over her body with one hand while she quickly shuffled forward on her knees toward the blonde who was stood at the end of the bed, hands over her face. When Sophie reached her, she leant her free hand up and prised Sian's away from her face.

"Babe," Sophie whispered quietly. The blonde sniffed, clearly overwhelmed.

"Don't call me that," Sian breathed before letting out a single sob.

"Come back to bed, Sian," The younger girl said quietly. Sian shook her head and pulled her hand away, the touch of the brunette suddenly making her feel very claustrophobic. A pain was rising in her chest making it hard to breathe.

_It's easier to burn than to build and god damn is it easier to hurt than to heal._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading (: Reviews loved.<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter vendredi two (great at languages I am -.-)**

**Disclaimer: Me tengo nowt.**

* * *

><p>Days. Weeks. Months. Time is merely an illusion of the universe, calculating and concocting the path of a person's life. If you sat in a darkened room with no windows and no other method of calculating what time it was then would time still exist if you never got out? So if people say it takes time to mend a broken heart and all you could do was sit in the darkened room then would it still mend?<p>

Sophie Webster had sat in a darkened room, the ache growing until it became pain. Sian Powers had looked at the door of the darkened room; decided that time truly was nothing but a number rather than a healer and stepped into the light, persisting to continue forward because sometimes people are scared of things and Sian wasn't scared of the dark but the dark of that room terrified her. Now of all things, Sian knew that it could have been fear that consumed Sophie on that day nearly six years ago. So think what happens when the door to the room opens and time is allowed to come in...time has passed but was it there and is it there now? Some people don't have time to give or time to take. Some don't have time for others. Sian didn't have time for Sophie's apologies, however false they were six years ago.

* * *

><p>Sophie curled her fingers slowly into a fist and rested her fingers against her lips, gazing across at Sian who was sitting in silence with her hoodie wrapped around her and her back to the wall beside the bed. It had taken the brunette long enough just to get Sian to sit down and it seemed it would take a lot more for the two to get on correct speaking terms again. Sophie didn't even know what she'd said or done wrong. Okay, so she may have called Sian babe when she wasn't meant to but the reason the blonde was being so drama queen about the whole situation far surpassed Sophie's reasoning.<p>

"Sian," Sophie began but was cut off by a grunt from Sian's mouth which was clearly telling her to stop where she was before she said something she'd regret. The brunette huffed and tugged the blanket off the top of the bed and wrapped it around herself as she scooted off the bed and stood up. Bright, teary blue eyes followed after her but still no words parted the older woman's slightly swollen and rouge lips. If Sian wasn't going to at least be civilized and professional then Sophie was _not _going to waste time grovelling only to be shoved down again and again. Sian had pretty much had the high ground since she'd arrived back because everyone had automatically been reminded of Sophie's mistake but it didn't mean that she didn't have her own thoughts on it. It had been five, no, nearly _six _years.

What about Ryan? Didn't take Sian long to get over him when he'd kissed Sophie had she? With a heavy breath out, Sophie pinched the bridge of her nose, realising how much of a selfish bitch she sounded for trying to justify and lessen her actions. They had been horrible, she couldn't condone that and wouldn't try. The silence pressed on the pair harder than a ton of bricks but still neither broke it. It was uncomfortable. The brunette sighed heavily again as she dropped the blanket, not caring that she was naked before the blonde because it had happened before and in truth Sophie had felt more naked baring her emotions to Sian than she did currently with no clothes on. There was a slight shuffling of covers and Sophie gazed over her shoulder to see Sian knelt up, gazing at her with those big ol' blue eyes that simply poured emotion.

"Do you remember what I told ya?" Sian breathed before swallowing hard and leaning out a slender arm, sniffing quietly.

"You told me a lot of things," Sophie returned with a little nod as she turned her body completely and tentatively leant forward, lacing her fingers into the blonde's who scooted back and sat down, pulling her duvet across her waist. It didn't seem to worry about her torso but Sophie was all too happy to look. Well she would have looked if Sophie hadn't been so engrossed to what Sian had to say.

"Twenty ninth of December," Sian breathed shakily. Sophie nodded and remained in her position, unsure of what the blonde wanted her to do or say. Anything could have made it worse. "I told you-"

"You hated me?" Sophie's eyes flickered up and met Sian's before she looked to the side. There was another forced chesty breath on Sian's side as her fingers clenched around Sophie's.

"I told you, Sophie," Sian whispered before swallowing hard. "That you were the only girl I'd ever loved and ever would love," Her hand moved up and covered her face, her fingers trembling gently. Sophie bit her lip before leaning forward and resting her forehead against the side of Sian's head.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could take back everything," Sophie assured her through tight lips. "But Sian you know I can't," She added, feeling tears well in her eyes. It seemed all she had done since Sian came back was feel hopeful or depressed...two ends of the spectrum.

"I gave you everything," Sian stammered. Sophie nodded and then slid off the bed and stood up. Feeling far too naked she pulled a hoodie off the chair and slung it over herself.

"I know, Sian," The brunette breathed before kneeling down in front of the blonde who went slightly doe eyed again and rubbed her hands over her face as she gazed down at the younger woman. "I spent days thinking about you non-stop," The brunette whispered, choking slightly on her words. "I think people stayed clear because all I seemed to do was stay on that sofa like a caveman," She laughed sadly. "I want a fresh start but I couldn't," The brunette murmured. Sian forced a smile and rubbed the underside of her nose. "But you're back," She breathed. "And I," Sophie's eyes flickered down then up and met Sian's. "I still love you, Sian Powers,"

"Don't you dare lie to me again, Sophie Webster, don't you dare _fucking _lie to me!" Sian hissed, shaking her head as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Sophie nodded and clasped her lip around her lip.

"Never again, I promise," The brunette pleaded, leaning up and clasping her hands onto the sides of Sian's face. The blonde paused, flickered her eyes down then up before grasping the front of Sophie's hoodie and pulling her down on top of her on the bed.

* * *

><p>Sophie didn't know what time it was when she opened her eyes. It could have been midnight or it could have been morning but judging by the light coming into the room it was late evening. The room was warm but the bed was cold.<p>

Empty.

"Sian," Sophie whispered as she sat up, pulling the cover up over her chest, the marks on her neck clear in the low light despite the shade of the room. Her hair was a mess but she'd never felt better. Her eyes filled as she looked over and was met by a note on the pillow.

_I told you, you'd never wake up to a note on the pillow...___

__You told me you'd love me forever.__

__I guess we both say things we don't mean.__

_S_

The note was scrumpled up in the brunette's palm and tossed against the wall as Sophie's fingers sank back into her hair.

Sian paused in the middle of the cobbles, the crunch of her boots pausing as she came to a halt. Her breath came out in a frosty mist as she exhaled through her nose. There was a beat. Then another. One the third Sian turned and glanced up at the window that shone lightly in the low light. She thought she saw a silhoeutte move but she must have been imagining. She smiled softly as her hands slid into the pockets of her leather jacket and with one foot confidently before the other she made her way toward _The Rovers._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci for reading, review? :D<em>**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty three **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Not too bad actually, Kev," Sian said cheerfully as she slid the pint and two glasses of wine across the counter toward the man. He smiled widely and turned to set them on the table of the booth he, Sally and Rita currently occupied before fumbling in his pockets and handing Sian a ten pound note. She gave him a grin as she sidled over to the till and began to count change out for him.<p>

"You ain't seen our Soph out, have ya?" The man's voice asked from the bar as he leant on it. Sian blinked and lay the money in his open palm when she turned around.*

"No, I haven't, maybe she's jus' not feelin' well an' stayed in bed," Sian said simply with a small shrug of her shoulders. Kevin nodded and slipped his faded jacket off before laying it over the back of the booth.

"I would have checked on 'er but I'm rushing around with Jack an' that, tryin' to get in those extra hours before Christmas," Kevin explained. Sian chuckled and nodded, sliding her hands into her back pockets. "Anyway, Iooks like you got customers," The brown haired man informed her. Sian looked to the left and spotted Ken and Deidre in conversation.

"Alright, catch ya later, Kevin," Sian told him with a broad smile before wandering over to ask the elderly couple what they would like. It was fairly busy tonight but she and Tina had it covered with Stella popping in here and there to lend a hand while Carl chatted to Dev. Sian had caught the Alahan man's eyes once or twice but she couldn't quite grasp the look that appeared on his face when she did. With a sigh she leant down into the fridge and poured herself a small glass of orange juice, taking to leaning back on the bar and just observing the buzz around her. Tyrone was chatting to a man Sian did not recognise over by the flashing machine and Kirk was stood nearby sipping a pint. They were all people she recognised. Such wonderful people.

Well, most of them. Everyone had their faults but the people around them still accepted them, didn't they? Sally and Kevin were prime examples of a couple who had seen their mix of good and bad times. Her parents hadn't but so what? It had never been easy for a young Sian to spend the entire time around a house where the two people who were meant to be her role models were always down the other one's throat. Sian's attention was drawn to a brunette stood at the bar, toying with the zip of her bag as she gazed around the busy establishment.

"Can I get you anything?" The blonde asked as she stepped up to the bar and gave the woman a small smile. She was pretty with large brown eyes and lips that were shining slightly in the low light.

"I'm jus' waiting for someone," The brunette returned politely, giving a similar sized smile to Sian's in return for the blonde's kindness.

"Something to drink while you wait?" Sian proposed, giving a small laugh which made the brunette's own smile widen. She seemed to ponder it for a few moments before nodding and ordering a small glass of vodka and coke. When Sian returned the woman leant into her purse but Sian shook her head. "S'on me," The blonde informed her. The woman looked stunned but Sian merely shrugged her shoulders. "Gotta give a little slack to someone who's kept waiting," Sian explained, earning a reluctant nod of agreement from the brunette but she seemed to be happy all the same as she clasped the glass in two hands and took a small sip. Sian was about to ask the woman who she was waiting for when the door was thrown open and a great rush of cold hair poured in. The people nearest the door were the closest to turn but the angry Webster's shouts were enough to make everyone swivel to get a look.

"You've got some nerve," The woman snapped as she stared directly at the blonde. From what Sian gathered Sophie didn't care who heard this argument because it was going to happen here and now. She felt like he was stood on a beach, motionless as she watched a tsunami roll toward her. The blonde remained quiet, finding no reason to slip in any comment just yet. The brunette Sian had just served seemed to be staring between the two with a look of dire uncomfort. Sian didn't blame her.

"Sophie, come on," Kevin whispered toward his daughter as he made to rise out of the booth, seeing the look of fiery determination on his youngest offspring's features.

"Sit down. _Now!_" Sophie hissed, turning to set her watery blue eyes on him. If looks could kill he would have dropped dead on the spot. "I don't need you standing up again," The brunette added in a low voice that wavered with her anger. Sian's memory flashed to the day of the wedding and Kevin rising in his seat to say the words that would lead to their downfall. God, she could bet Sophie had given him a damn good bollocking after that. Kevin looked like he was going to react but then he too seemed to remember what he had done all those years ago and sank back into the booth like a kitten cornered by a Rottweiler. When she seemed to be done staring out her father her eyes moved back to Sian. "What the _fuck _is wrong with you?" She snarled. Sian blinked. She'd seen Sophie angry but she looked distraught currently. The blonde's eyes narrowed and slowly her hands came to rest on the bar, shifting her weight between her arms and legs leisurely.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at," The blonde said innocently. Sophie let out a bark of laughter.

"You know exactly what I mean," Sophie breathed as she came to stand on the other side of the bar, looking Sian square in the eyes. "You let me think that I could actually be let in but no, then you go and fuckin-"

"I wanted you to hurt, Sophie!" Sian snapped, finally breaking under the feel of the eyes on her. Her breath came out irregular. For a few seconds the brunette looked like she would reply with some angry words but she slowly shook her head and took a step back. There was a deafening silence as the two women found no words. You could literally have heard Norris writing on his mental notepad of gossip to tell people later.

"You bitch," Sophie hissed but was interrupted by Sian again.

"Do you still love me, Sophie?" Sian asked firmly, bright eyes taking on the solidity of concrete. "I left you in your bed alone and I want you to tell me _honestly _if you still love me," She whispered, eyes narrowing slightly as if daring Sophie to answer. The brunette paused then looked to the side, running her tongue over her lower lip.

"I don't know," She murmured. The 'audience' of the pub seemed to breathe in sharply. Sian paused then smiled. Not a sad smile at the girl's answer but a genuine happy smile that reached right up to her eyes.

"Why are you smilin'?" Sophie whispered, her voice wavering.

"I wanted to see if you could still love me, Soph," Sian replied in a husky voice as she stepped out from behind the bar and moved around to stand in front of the brunette. "Because if you could still love me after receiving a tiny bit of pain from me which in reality is only the tiniest fragment of what you made me feel then maybe you could understand how hard it is for me," The blonde told her in a voice barely more audible than the rustle on the breeze on autumn leaves. She heard the booth creak and looked to the side to see Sally rising to her feet, a look of anger at the blonde's actions across her face.

"Fuck you," Sophie breathed. Sian blinked.

"Sorry?" She questioned sharply. Sophie leant up, placing her nose inches from Sian's.

"I said," She paused, her voice rising considerably for the next two words. "Fuck you!" The brunette swallowed hard and stepped back. "And your stupid plans,"

The brunette made to turn and storm away but a firm hand clasped around her wrist. Sian's teeth were set as she stared at the back of Sophie's head.

"If you leave now, Sophie then we're done," The blonde warned her. There was a slackness to Sophie's limb as she seem to contemplate but before the blonde knew what was happening the brunette was on her, trying to pound her fists against anything she could.

Kevin was first up to latch his arms around his daughter's waist and yank her away, leaving Sian clutching a hand over her shoulder and the other over her mouth. Sophie was panting heavily as she glared at the blonde.

Murmurs were rippling through the crowd like the wind through the trees and Sian could only watch, nursing a numb and bleeding lip as Sophie burst into tears and crumpled into a heap on the floor, sobbing.

Not too differently than she had done in her wedding dress as Sian had left her behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D reviews?<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The sound of people whispering to each other rippled around Sian like a Mexican wave. It made her feel trapped but she soon broke out of it and turned sharply at the sound of a rather outraged commented directed at her by Sally. She wanted to shout back at the older woman but could never have found the strength to. She didn't care, purely because Sally Webster could go out with a rapist and have multiple affairs. They were truly poor examples as parents and it was no wonder that their daughter had lived her life in the shadows of a wannabe model who had monopolised their time.<p>

Bloody hell, Sophie had nearly _killed _herself because she thought they had no time for her when they were so busy arguing constantly. Okay, so perhaps Sian had played a part in the whole fall from the church roof shenanigan. Slowly Sian stepped back, pulling her jacket closer around her body. Her lip was burning uncomfortably and she could already guess she'd have a rather nice split lip. Sophie was still crumpled on the ground, face shrouded by her long tresses. Sally had risen to her feet and was trying to find the first person to bitch to about her daughter's ex. Kevin on the other hand seemed to be rooted to his spot but from his body language and expression Sian could see he was exhausted. Finally, Sally seemed to be able to get past Rita in the booth and within seconds she was stood in front of Sian, hands on her hips.

"Do you know how hard for her it was after you left?" She snapped, maternal instincts rising within her to protect her offspring like a lioness desperately trying to look after her cub. About time she stood up for Sophie, eh?

"How hard it was for her?" Sian questioned sharply, voice barely more than a breath. Her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, Sal but I don't think either of us is in a position to talk about making things hard for Sophie," The younger blonde murmured, eyes flickering between the angry ones of her ex's mother. Sophie let out a small choked cough and Sian turned her head just in time to see the brunette look up at her. Mascara streaked down her cheeks and her bright eyes glistened with tears. She looked sickeningly beautiful and definitely angry.

"You've just got an answer for everything don't you?" Sophie growled before struggling to her feet. Sally seemed to shrink back toward the booth. Surely the Websters had participated in enough angry public arguments. Sian could see Stella and Tina stood behind the bar, ready to chuck someone out if they needed to. So far Sian wasn't exactly being the best bartender in the world.

"Sophie," Kevin warned, taking a step closer to his daughter. The brunette's eyes narrowed.

"You come back here and waltz into my life. Do you how that feels?" Sophie hissed, taking a step forward. Kevin grabbed for her wrist but the brunette was faster and span around. "I think I've lost you forever but I was _never _able to move on," The brunette yelled in despair.

"Come on, Soph," Kevin said lowly. Sian's eyes widened as Sophie tensed. Then she snapped.

"It's your fault!" The scream of pain and nostalgia erupted through the air, making several occupants jump. Kevin blinked at his daughter's outburst, watching the young woman cautiously as her body grew rigid. There was a long moment of silence but it was broken when Kevin staggered back with a shocked yell. Sophie was launching blow after blow at him in any way she could, connecting her fists with any bit of body he wasn't desperately trying to cover with his hands. It was Sian this time who moved and grabbed one of Sophie around the waist, fighting with the hysterical woman to keep her still while she lashed at her father. It seemed the brunette exhausted herself and allowed herself to be pulled away by the blonde. Sophie was so overwhelmed and dazed that she didn't even seem to process it all as she put her hands up to cover her face, her body being pulled into the brunette's. Sian could feel the brunette's arms wedged between their bodies and felt as her chest rose and fell violently.

Over the top of Sophie's head Sian could see Kevin rubbing a hand across his chest and Sally not knowing quite where to look. Sian remained cradling the brunette as she tried to regain composure. Stella's voice rang out loud and clear, instructing everyone to get back to their own business. Slowly, the blonde ducked her head and rested her cheek against Sophie's forehead.

"You've been drinking, I can smell it on your breath," Sian whispered gently, gazing at the tear clogged eyelids of the brunette. Sophie didn't reply but merely grasped onto the side of Sian's jacket. Making small shushing sounds, Sian rested her chin atop the brunette's head. Sian didn't want to move but she knew she had to. With deliberate slowness, the blonde moved her hand up and laced it into the brunette's hand that was currently holding her jacket. "Come with me," The blonde breathed before slowly taking a step back, fingers flexing around Sophie's.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you," The brunette admitted weakly. Sian shook her head.

"Then don't," She murmured. "Let me go somewhere with you," The blonde attempted, smiling softly and tilting her head to the side. "Somewhere I won't leave," She muttered. Sophie's eyes flickered up. In her eyes she was asking...no, begging Sian to promise which Sian would happily do.

* * *

><p>Sian moaned quietly as she felt Sophie's tongue slide over her lower lip. Greedily, she applied more pressure to the brunette's mouth to join it with her own. Sophie's hands felt like they were everywhere but in reality they were hooked in the belt hoops of Sian's jeans, pulling Sian closer to her as the blonde led her back against the sofa.<p>

"Don't leave me," Sophie panted as she dropped her head and pressed her lips to Sian's neck. Sian's eyes fluttered close. Her throat worked and slowly she nodded, clenching her fingers around the back of Sophie's hoodie. Sophie paused and stepped back.

"I won't," Sian whispered and with gentle hands slipped the brunette's jumper over her head, happening to get the shirt she sported underneath with it. The moment the article of clothing was discarded their lips were moulded together again and Sophie was kissing her with every bit of passion she had in her, gripping onto the sides of the blonde's face as if she were scared Sian would disappear right there. Sian watched dizzily as Sophie pulled away and smiled lopsidedly, taking a step back. The blonde's breath caught in her nose as she gazed after the brunette slowly ascending the staircase.

"Sophie," Sian managed finally, disturbed from her trance. Sophie was just about to become nothing but the view of legs but Sian's voice caught her and caused her to turn. _I love you. _"You're beautiful," She breathed shakily. Sophie nodded and caught her lip between her teeth.

"You're not so bad yourself, Powers," She mustered, smiling shyly. Sian laughed and stepped forward onto the staircase, watching with soft gleaming eyes as Sophie moved past her on the landing and disappeared with a gentle rush of air into her bedroom. Sian glanced back to the bottom of the staircase. She could run. She could so easily run and flee but something wanted her to go up those stairs and fall into bed with the woman she had fallen head over heels for back when they were just teens, testing the waters and braving it all together. Without any more delay Sian ascended the final few steps and padded along the small landing, resting her hand on the door handle. _You've still got a chance, _the voice repeated again but there was no time left when the door swung and there stood Sophie, smiling gently with all her hair swept over one shoulder.

_"You're home, Sian, you're where I want to be all the time,"_

Sian breathed out gently then stepped forward, pressing her forehead to the brunette's, laughing quietly. "This is all a bit sappy," She whispered, eyes flickering up to meet the brunette's who laughed faintly and nodded.

"Well then," Sophie returned, hooking her fingers into Sian's waistband and pushing her gently back toward the bed, using her other foot to kick the door closed. "Why don't you show me something that's not?"

That was a challenge Sian could _not _refuse.

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION: READ THIS! <strong>

**I know a lot of people probably neglect author's notes but I need you to read this. The next chapter contains explicit sex so it will become an M _meaning_ that it will not show up straight away so you can either subscribe or whatever it is you do or remember this for when the story continues. **

**Thanks for reading if you did and keep going with me :D Keep reviewing and all that. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 (:**

**Seexxxuuuaaaaalllll :D **

* * *

><p>Sian's lips latched onto Sophie's collar bone as a guttural moan slipped out between the brunette's lips. The blonde smirked again the burning flesh as her fingers curled inside a panting and writhing Sophie. Every swear words and several whispers of Sian's name had slipped through the brunette's lips as Sian had pumped her fingers inside her. Sophie had even lost track of time and was left as a squirming mess when Sian's thumb came up and brushed gently against her clit. All she could do was throw her arms back and hope she didn't snap the headboard off under her claw like grip.<p>

The blonde was smiling...okay, she was smirking at the sound and feel of Sophie beneath her because she knew what she could do to the girl and right now she was fulfilling that but after what was nearly six long years. She'd had sex since Sophie but it had been meaningless and she didn't doubt that the brunette had done the same. Sophie head was thrown back and Sian chuckled gently as she moved her head down and pressed her lips to the top of Sophie's toned stomach. She was so beautiful, looking rather more fuckable with her flushed chest and large red hickie on her neck. Sian had definitely paid Sophie the attention she desired and had already been down on the girl once before coming up to kiss her and finding her fingers impulsively sheathed within the girl's soft walls.

One more firm brush of Sian's thumb against Sophie's sensitive bundle of nerves and she was gone with a throaty moan of the woman's name, lurching up off the bed before flopping back down, chest rising and falling like she'd just run a marathon. She didn't even look like she could focus properly. The blonde smiled and allowed her fingers to receive a few more clenches as the girl came down from her high before withdrawing her digits and wiping them on her thigh, moving up to press a tender kiss to the girl's forehead. Sophie looked dazed and merely made small incoherent sounds at the small bit of Sian's affection. Smirking, the blonde moved her lips to the brunette's ear.

"You've got a dirty mouth, Sophie Webster," She breathed huskily before running her tongue along Sophie's earlobe. Sophie grunted and rolled over onto her side, taking Sian by surprise and causing her to flop over as well, gazing at the brunette inquiringly. Sophie was just looking at her with those big ol' eyes. Big ol' pools of emotion. Right now though she just looked hot as fuck with her slightly swollen lip (for a different reason to Sian's), heavy lidded eyes and sex hair. Grinning, Sian scooted closer and rubbed her fingers over Sophie's hip before moving her face slowly closer and moulding her lips to the younger girl's. When they separated, Sophie was just gazing into the blonde's eyes.

"Does this mean-" Sophie began but Sian was quick to interrupt in the softest voice she could.

"No promises, Soph," Sian could see the look on the brunette's face but it was acceptance. It was realisation that she was finally going to let things go a different way to the way they could go for her. "I don't want to promise you something that I may not be able to keep," She added, as if trying to justify her statement. Her eyes widened as Sophie scooted out of the bed and stood up, her body a silhouette in the dark room. "I thought you would be okay with that," Sian attempted as she turned her own body. As she came into a sitting position she leant out and placed her index finger between Sophie's shoulder blades, dragging it down torturously slow. A low groan escaped Sophie's lips as she tilted her head back.

"I am," The brunette whimpered, swallowing slowly. "I just really need to shower. Guarantee I stink of sex," She murmured as she grabbed her dressing gown. It was still the one with the stars, the one Sian loved. "Thanks to someone," She shot playfully, glancing over her shoulder at the blonde as she wrapped the fluffy garment around her naked form.

"I love that on you," Sian whispered as she stood up and walked over to stand behind the brunette, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"We still have the one you used to wear in the wardrobe," Sophie admitted sheepishly. Sian smiled and brushed Sophie's hair all over one shoulder, leaning forward to press her lips to the brunette's soft neck, earning a quiet moan.

"You know I'm more of a jus' pyjama girl," Sian reminded her quietly, slipping her hands round and into the brunette's pocket. "They're easier to get into," Sophie shivered and let out a shaky breath, turning her to the side, catching sight of the smug blonde out of the corner of her dark eye.

"Shower with me," Sophie breathed. Her voice was literally filled with desire.

"I can't promise we'll be doing too much showering," Sian said playfully as she leant forward and gently scraped her front teeth against the younger woman's jaw.

"I don't want you to," Sophie replied simply in return as their eyes met.

"I told you pyjamas were easier to get off," Sian hissed as she pushed Sophie back against the sink. The brunette whimpered gently and looked down between them as Sian tried to undo the knot Sophie had somehow managed to put in her dressing gown's tie up.

"Yeah well at least I didn't think it would be an amazing idea to dash over her holding nothing but a shirt over my body," Sophie retorted. Sian shrugged casually, seemingly not bothered by what she had done. She had heard no one downstairs as Sally and Kevin probably want to let the two girl's sort it out their own after they'd left _The Rovers _which was all too wise. Finally Sian managed to get the piece of material undone and Sophie barely had a chance to do anything as Sian shoved the dressing gown off her shoulders and tossed it aside. For a moment she two stood still before Sian gave a lopsided grin and jerked her head slowly toward the shower. Sophie seemed to get the hint, remembering the 'real' reason they had come in her but she was sure they'd be coming in here for a whole different reason now. Sian merely stayed where she was as Sophie slid the door of the shower cubicle open and stepped inside, hopping back a little as she turned the dials and water began to pour from the shower head. The brunette smirked and turned around, raising a hand and bringing her hand up to gesture for Sian to come closer with her index finger. Sophie didn't wait any time at all and had Sian inside the shower in moments, pressed against the cold wall.

The door slid closed with a small clang and water hit Sian in torrents. It was just the right temperature. She was about to turn around when she felt Sophie's body against her back, meeting her in all the right places. Instinctively Sian's hands came up and pressed against the cold tile wall, left to Sophie's ministrations. The kisses started innocent on Sian's jaw but soon became more lustful as she they slipped lower, now including Sophie's tongue and teeth. Sian moaned when she heard Sophie's knees hit the floor of the cubicle with a wet thud.

"Feet apart, Powers," Sophie instructed quietly. Sian blinked and turned her head to the side. Sophie was grinning up at her smugly. Sian grunted and did as she was told, turning away to press her forehead against the cold wall. Sophie was tentative as first, clearly teasing as she brushed her fingers up to Sian's knees then down again, then up to her hips then down once more. They trailed up the inside of Sian's thighs, making her whimper but it wasn't until Sian blurted out a rather lusty statement about Sophie needing to fuck her that Sophie placed her hands firmly on Sian's arse and ducked her head, brushing her tongue against Sian's mounted desire. This earnt the brunette a pleading moan and Sophie certainly wasn't going to resist Sian what she wanted after what she'd got that evening.

Sophie brought her fingers up to her mouth and ran her tongue over them, not sure how expectant Sian would be of her but she needn't because the blonde knew she wanted this and so did her body. Sophie's middle finger slipped into the blonde with ease and the brunette found herself adjusting her position to between Sian's legs in order to work appropriately with her fingers and mouths. Sian was groaning loudly in seconds, hands moving down to clasp into Sophie's soaked hair when she found no handholds on the tiles. Sophie may have not been in the most comfortable position but she didn't seem to care because it seemed to be working better than anything for Sian.

"Soph," Sian panted after a few minutes of heavy, pleasurable ministrations. Sophie grunted and pulled her head back, fingers still pumping into the blonde slowly.

"Yeah?" The brunette breathed, dragging her tongue over Sian's hip. The blonde shuddered.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Sian said, clearly breathless. The water coated her body, making her skin gleam in the low light.

"I'm better at multiple orgasm than I am multiple choice, I dropped out of college remember," Sophie teased, dragging her teeth over Sian's pelvis.

"Vein bitch," Sian hissed, head tilting back. She seemed to catch her breath again. "Tell me you love me again," She breathed. Sophie blinked then nodded, looking up at the blonde as she wiped some of the water droplets off her face.

"Sian," Sophie whispered, swallowing gently. Sian breathed shakily.

"There are a million reasons why I shouldn't feel the way I do about you," The blonde said clearly.

"Well I'm sure there aren't a million," Sophie responded quietly, scrunching her nose cutely. Sian chuckled and clenched the back of Sophie's hair. She could no longer finished her sentence but wanted to finish herself.

"You were doin' somethin'," Sian reminded her playfully, earning an eye roll from the blonde. The brunette didn't wait however and quickly began to rebuild the pace with her fingers, sweeping her tongue over Sian's clit repeatedly, making the blonde groan and began to rock her hips in desperation to achieve her climax. The pants and quiet words began to fill the shower cubicle again as Sophie worked expertly at Sian. The blonde could already feel herself nearing her peak and Sophie could feel the warmth clenching around her fingers.

"I love you," Sophie breathed shakily, quickly pulling her face away from the girl for two seconds. Sian's fingers clenched hard in Sophie's hair, pulling at the wet tresses. "I fuckin' love everythin' about you," She added for good measure. Sian's head was thrown back and her body tense completely as a loud moan of Sophie's name echoed around the bathroom, made louder over the stream of the water from the shower head. Sophie's pace slowed and when Sian staggered back, hands clasped into her water darkened hair, Sophie clambered slowly to her feet, gazing at the blonde goddess through the jet of water.

Sian looked back with a cocky smirk and slightly post orgasmic, satisfied look in her eyes. Sophie's eyes didn't leave the blonde once as she leant out and picked up the bar of soap of the side and rubbed it in her hands. The brunette's heart skipped several beats when Sian returned the soap to the side and moved her sud covered hands to her collar bone. Sophie's eyes widened even more when Sian's hands slipped lower, leaving a soapy trail over her gorgeous breasts and taut stomach. Sophie swore she stopped breathing when Sian's hand dipped between her legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, reviews? :D<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sian grunted quietly as she arched her back off the bed and flopped over onto her side. She felt like she'd just run a mile without stretching. About the same time Sian moved there was an unhappy whimper from the bed next to her, complaining quietly about the loss of body warmth. The covers barely came over Sian's hips but she didn't seem to care as she threw an arm out behind her head and desperately tried to get back to sleep.<p>

The sound of quiet breathing made her eyes open. It was a slow action but it happened none the less and with the speed of an obese sloth she rolled over onto her back and gazed at the body next to her. Sophie was curled up in a position facing away from the blonde that was just short of foetal, duvet up to her chin and hair everywhere. Sian smiled and rolled onto her other side and leant out, running gentle fingertips down the brunette's back. The action was met with a quiet catch in breath from Sophie.  
>"Mornin' sleepy," The blonde whispered as she leant up on one elbow and lowered her head enough to trace her lips over Sophie's shoulder. The brunette grunted softly and tried to burrow more into the pillows.*<p>

"I don't wanna," Came the muffled whine from the younger woman's lips. Sian laughed breathlessly then scooted closer, encasing the brunette's waist with a slim arm. Sophie seemed to process the other person in the bed with her and moved over to lay on her back, gazing at the slightly raised blonde.*

"You're so beautiful," Sian breathed quietly before leaning down and tucking some of the brunette's hair behind her ear. Sophie blinked then smiled and pushed herself up to join her lips to the blonde's momentarily before flopping back down.*

"And you're here," Sophie commented quietly, her voice barely a whisper. Sian nodded and pressed a kiss tenderly to the brunette's temple before flopping down onto the bed beside her.

"We should probably get dressed," Sian muttered. Sophie chuckled and looked over at the door. Towels and clothes were thrown everywhere.

"Yeah. And probably open a window, missus because you've definitely got better with those hands of yours," Sophie murmured charming before giving Sian a peck on the lips and hopping off the bed, beginning to grab the clothes and pile them into the washing basket.*

"I was always good," Sian defended, pushing herself up onto her shoulders. Sophie smirked and shot the blonde a wink, making the older woman pout slightly.

* * *

><p>Sophie bit into the slice of toast as she watched Jack and Kevin having a discussion about cars. Jack seemed to have taken an interest in them and would love it whenever Kevin would take him over to the garage. The older man was dressed in his grubby overalls and was waiting to leave but was being kept by a very curious Jack, asking about the time Kevin had got caught under the car lift. He must have heard the story hundreds of times but it really didn't seem to matter because the young boy would gasp and look completely enthralled each time. So what if Kevin had swapped some of the details to make it more exciting? Jack loved it.<p>

"You already to have him for the day, Soph?" The brown haired man questioned as he polished off his cup of tea and stood up. Sophie nodded and scooped some of the jam off her toast with her finger and popped it into her mouth as she nodded. Jack grinned and slid off of his chair, pottering through into the kitchen as Kevin grabbed his keys and left with a reminder for them to go careful if they went outside.*

"Whatdya want?" Sophie asked as she watches the little boy crouch down and begin to rifle through the cupboard. When he didn't reply Sophie went and knelt beside him.*

"Mum brought some of them nice chocolate bars," The boy said simply. Sophie chuckled and rolled her eyes, rising to her feet and opening one of the wall hanging storage units.

"Mum hid them out of your reach because you kept eating them all," Sophie said softly as Jack stood up and closed the cupboard, gazing longingly up at the bar Sophie now held in her hand. "You can't tell mum I let you have one," She warned playfully. The boy nodded eagerly and flung his arms around his sister's waist the moment she handed him the treat. "And don't leave the wrapper on the sofa again," She added loudly as the boy thundered through to the living room, ripping the chocolate from it's wrapper as he went.

"Is there sugar in this?" Sian asked quietly as she took a sip from her tea, lowering it slowly to gaze into the brown liquid. Sophie's eyebrows furrowed then flicked down to her own.

"Must be mine," She said simply before taking Sian's mug in her hand and swapping it with her own. The blonde laughed and tilted her head to the side. She had returned to Eileen's quickly so she could change into some clean clothes and when she'd returned it had been to a happy Sophie and a mug of tea. They sat quietly for a few moments as Sian sampled her tea, found it sugar free and set it on the table.

"Where do you work, Soph?" She asked softly, running a hand back through her long hair. The brunette blinked then set her mug down. "I know you went back to college, Tina told me,"

"I'm a secretary," The younger woman replied with a small smile, resting her chin in her hand and gazing across at the blonde. She could literally see Sian's eyes sparkle.

"Oh aye?" The blonde murmured playfully, shooting a wink over at the brunette who seemed to catch the woman's drift and leant over to slap Sian's arm playfully. However, the blonde caught her wrist and tugged the brunette forward, pouting her lips a little. Sophie rolled her eyes and eased herself up off the chair, leaning forward. She could already see a smile on Sian's lips when she guessed Sophie was going to kiss her but it never got that far when the padding of hurried feet interrupted their thoughts and both head turned to rest upon the little brunette male under the arch. He was holding several large sheets of huge paper.

"I want to do finger painting," The young boy declared loudly as he scrambled over to the table and slammed the paper down on the surface before scrambling up into the seat next to Sophie and giving Sian a little wave. Sian smiled at him and returned the wave before looking over at Sophie.

"Oh you're good with your fingers, Soph. You'll be good at this," Sian whispered lowly. The brunette glared at her. The younger Webster clapped his hands together.

"Go get the paints then, Jack," Sophie said through clenched teeth before drawing back her leg and swinging a kick at Sian's leg under the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, review? :D<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Music played quietly from the ipod dock in the corner of the room. Next to it a t-shirt was folded in a half neat manner. Laughter could be heard in the living room of the small flat. Sian smirked and cast a look up at Sophie from under her long lashes before skewering her gaze back on the cards in her hands. The atmosphere was tense and Sian swore she could see Sophie's fingers trembling as they held her hand of cards. Plates and dishes were strewn about the kitchen and the remnants of take-away packets were scattered around on the counter. The flat was generally warm and Sophie had insisted they turn the thermostat a little when she'd feared she may break out in a sweat. Sian had only been in the flat two day but the transition of the deed arriving in her hand from the point she'd moved out of Eileen's with her minuscule amount of baggage had been short and Sian had settled in pretty darn quick.<p>

She'd literally worked non-stop at _The Rovers _in order to get a stable deposit ready but Stella had been kind about it and said Sian deserved the flat and that she'd just re-work her schedule in favour of them both. There were plenty things Sian loved about the flat but the fact the last time she'd heard about this flat it had been nearly burnt down meant that she was happy to see un-charred walls and a sofa that hadn't deteriorated from the flames. Sophie had been quite excited about it as well but purely because the girl had reconciled their sex life pretty well and had taken up on some rather enjoyable bath sex and had nearly ended up with her fork in her back when Sian had made her own point of feeding her 'hunger' on Christmas day.

"Your move," Sian purred as she moved the cards in her hands, eyes flickering between both of Sophie's. The girl swallowed hard and rested her hand on the top card and slid it forward. A breath caught in the brunette's throat. Sian bit down gently on her lip as she watched the smooth movement of Sophie flipping the card over and placing it on the growing pile on the table top. Sian brushed her tongue slowly over her lip before doing the own action with her own card. There was a seconds beat.

"Snap!" Sophie yelled as she slammed her hand down on the top of the pile. Sian squealed and lunged forward for the brunette's wrist, already hearing the brunette burst into fits of victorious laughter.

"Cheat," Sian teased with a small smirk. Sophie's eyes rolled as she withdrew her arm from the blonde's fingertips and leant over for her wine, tipping it up against her lips. They had been sat in the kitchen reeling through all the card games they'd known for the past twenty minutes. They were already on the second bottle of wine and Sian had opted to run over to _The Alahan's _to get a crate of cider. Sunita had given her a happy smile but it had still had that emptiness to it. That sympathy. That regret that she couldn't have helped stop her step-daughter from breaking her heart.

"You can't cheat at snap," Sophie returned in a whispered voice before easing forward and pressing her lips to the blonde's. Sian returned to kiss happily but it was over far too soon and the brunette was earning an inquisitive look from the blonde, wondering why she had stopped. "Havin' a good birthday?" Sophie asked quietly as she looked straight into the blue eyes of the older woman. Sian had a cut on the edge of her eyebrow that Sophie felt herself leaning up to run her finger over.

She'd contracted it when Sophie had accidently lost herself a little too much in a rather enjoyable wave of pleasure and had pushed Sian's hair back off her face in a rather rushed and desperate action. Sophie had joked she looked bad-ass, to which Sian had commented that it was a scratch, not a missing limb. Sian pondered the question laboriously for a little while, making the brunette stew in her thoughts. Sophie had gone out and treated Sian to a new pair of shoes and earnt a promise from the older girl that she would wear them when they went out clubbing one time. Oh, and Sophie may or may not have said that the only clothes they would _ever _suit would be matching lingerie. She'd earnt a little slap on the back of the head for that one.

"I'm havin' a great birthday," Sian replied eventually with a wide smile. She hadn't done much and had worked the morning shift over at the pub. Sophie hadn't managed to get the day off on such short notice but had got the bus home as quickly as she could after she got off. The bus stop was right outside now so Sophie didn't have to complain about walking a long way. However, the brunette had said something about Jack having a present for her so she'd had to pop home. Sian wasn't complaining when Sophie turned up in an over-sized man's jumper and skinny jeans but no clothes at all would have been much better. Jack's present had been a drawing of a cat, seeing as Sian had said the other day over dinner at the Webster's that she'd had a little ginger one called Skittles as a child.

Sophie grinned and leant over, brushing her fingers over Sian's before rising to her feet. The blonde watched her with a confused expression as she tucked her chair in but Sophie merely excused herself to go to the bathroom and left the blonde alone, draining the rest of her can of cider. It must have been her fourth one but what better was there to do on your twenty fourth birthday than lounge around and drink with your...uh, well...Sophie Webster. It didn't quite have a name what they had going on. It wasn't a confirmed relationship because Sian wasn't ready for that yet but the spending of nights together was amazing. They hadn't really spoken about it but had accepted it as sex and generally acting like a bunch of goofs. Sian had just thrown the last of rubbish in the bin when there was a call of her name from down the corridor. The blonde frowned a little.

"Soph?" She called loudly, wiping her hands on her sweatpants.

"Can you give me a hand?" The brunette shouted back. Sian shrugged and tucked her hands into her pockets as she wandered down the corridor. There were a few things she wanted to change about the flat such as the wallpaper. She was thinking blue paints with as many pictures and photographs as it could hold plastered to it. The sofa would have to be changed for the leather one that Sian desired but the current one was fine and cheap. In fact, Sophie had got in contact with Jason and Rosie when Sian had said she was interested in the flat and Jason had managed to pull a few strings at his building firm and got a couple pieces of furniture from a demolition job.

The blonde had been happy to see the older Webster again and as much as Sian didn't want to admit it, Rosie had almost grown up. However, the amount of money she was now earning really reflected in her clothes and...well, the presents the Webster's had received for Christmas. Sophie had got a gorgeous bracelet from the older brunette and Jack had got a rather good quality set of toys that had been some sort of town set. Kevin had even been nice enough to make a little garage for it and call it _Jack's. _It had been a very nice Christmas day.

"Problem?" Sian asked as she moved toward the place Sophie's voice had come from. Her hand found the door knob to her bedroom and turned it, pushing the door open. "Soph, is there a-fuck me sideways," The blonde's hand slipped limply away from the door and dropped limply to her side. She swore she had stopped breathing.

"No. Problem for you?" Sophie murmured. Sian swallowed hard. She knew Sophie Webster was attractive but this had raised the roof and smacked through to the stratosphere. Sian stood still, just taking in every single feature. The brunette was smirking, lip caught between her teeth. When moments passed and Sian didn't move, Sophie took a step closer, the heels of her black stilettos digging into the carpet ever so slightly.

To describe it simply: sexy secretary did not make the cut. Sophie's hair was up in a loose bun that was causing strands of hair to tumble unceremoniously down her face while her bright eyes shone out from behind the rims of her lenseless glasses. A white dress shirt donned her torso but just barely as the woman may as well not have the buttons done up at all. Sian licked her lips as she just looked. The brunette's cleavage looked ravishing and Sian wanted to lean out and rip off the black lacy underwear she could see underneath. The shirt led down and tucked into a short skirt that may well have not even existed and if that wasn't enough then Sophie's black stockings topped off the entire look: fuckable. "What d'ya think?" The brunette breathed as she advanced toward the blonde. Her movements were purposely slow as she leant forward and took hold of the older girl's hand.

"Fuck me," Sian breathed huskily, unable to remove her eyes from the woman.

"If you wish," Sophie returned in a similar manner, running her tongue over her lip as she tugged the woman backward. Sian just let herself go. "Time for your second  
>birthday present, Powers," Sian merely nodded and was rather taken back when Sophie pushed her backward. She was caught off guard and tumbled, flopping rather unceremoniously down onto the mattress. The two just gazed at each other for a few moments before Sophie stepped to the side and pressed the button on the ipod station. She had obviously removed it from the kitchen. Sian's breath became shakier as Sophie began to sway her hips to the slow beat. Was she...Sophie turned around and raised her arms above her head...Oh, god she was! Sian grunted quietly and leant out, hooking her fingers into the back of Sophie's skirt and pulling her closer. Using Sophie's body, Sian pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, leaning over to brush her lips against the girl's jaw.<p>

"You're meant to unwrap most birthday presents," Sian whispered breathlessly, biting down on the brunette's ear lobe. The action earnt her a low groan was the younger woman's lips.

"Well," Sophie breathed, taking the blonde's hands in hers and bringing them up to opening in her shirt. She tilted her head to the side and brought one hand up to the back of the blonde's head, turning her face enough to press a kiss to the side of Sian's face. "Better start takin' this off then, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait :D<strong>

**Hope you liked it (:**

**This shall be ending soon, me lovelies. I hate to admit it but it has done its time...if anyone wants to tell me any ideas they'd like to see after as a sequel or just another story entirely then TELL ME :D I want to know anyone's ideas and such.**


	28. Chapter 28

Sian glanced up slowly as she heard an odd grunting from the doorway. She was just happily chewing on a piece of toast and flicking through the pages of _Cosmopolitan _when she was completely distracted by the sight before her. It was definitely nice but made her want to burst out into fits of laughter all the same. Sophie was dressed in nothing but her white dress shirt but she looked rough as hell. Hair was splayed this way and that and by the looks of it the poor cow couldn't even open her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," Sian said happily, a low laugh escaping her lips as she licked a piece of jam off the pad of her thumb. The brunette merely scowled and trudged over to the seat opposite the blonde and flopped down into it.

"Don't even try," Sophie whispered. Not only did the girl look rather beaten up, she added to the whole 'fuck the world' vibe by having successfully pulled every sheet on Sian's bed around her and made it out to the kitchen with them encasing her body. Sian just watched her for a moment with a small smile. Sophie didn't even seem able to open her eyes, let alone make contact. The blonde tried not to, she really did, but a small snort of laughter at the girl's appearance escaped her lips. "Sian," Sophie warned lowly before leaning off and grabbing one of the buttered and jammed pieces of toast off the blonde's plate and popping it between her teeth. "Guarantee you're too blame for this," Sian laughed and shook her head, raising her hands to defend her innocence.

"Excuse me, Sophie but I believe it was you who thought it would be an amazing idea to run out to the kitchen and drink most of a rather large bottle of vodka," Sian explained. The brunette looked stumped. She clearly didn't remember anything. After Sophie's little dress up had been discarded around the room and Sian had found herself having a rather pleasurable time, Sophie had launched herself with break neck speed from the bedroom and thought it would be an amazing idea to see how much of the bottle she could drink. Sian hadn't tried to counter the idea...but still. "I think it was rather cute how you fell asleep half way through me having my fingers inside you," Sian allowed a scowl to cross her face. She was just playing of course. "Says a lot for me, doesn't it?" There was no reply. Sian looked up and connected eyes with a very bored looking blonde.

"Sian, I don't feel sorry one bit," Sophie said bluntly. Sian smirked a little.

"Oh really? And why's that?" The blonde returned, tapping her fingers against her chin.

"You tied me to the fucking bedpost!"

* * *

><p>"Do you have to go to work?" Sophie murmured as she lay the towel around her shoulders and pushed out her lower lip. Sian sighed and rolled her eyes. After the escapade this morning, Sophie had spent about two hours in the shower and, much to Sian's annoyance, had locked the door behind her. She wasn't mad but was refusing the let the blonde see her in such a state. Sian kindly reminded her that she'd seen her in much worse situations. Her argument didn't really stand too well with the brunette. They'd then gone over to the Webster's house and made chips and pizza for lunch. Jack was bouncing around the place, thoroughly excited about something that he refused to tell anyone. Sophie had just given him a chocolate bar and told him to go and play with his toys. Sally had cast Sian odd looks. It was no secret what was going on between the two but no one had bothered to place anything more to it currently than: casual sex. Sian didn't seem too eager to place a name to it either. However, when Sophie had gone to have a shower, Sian had happily played with Jack and what started out with her playfully poking him in the arm had turned into a full blown prodding war. The look on Sophie's face when she had come down to witness the two in a playful fight, which Jack was actually winning, had been both adorable and priceless.<p>

"Yes, just because you're off for Christmas doesn't mean I am too. I work for a pub, Soph, not a big firm," Sian informed her with a small smile. Sophie sighed and shrugged, seeming to admit defeat. Jack was flicking through the channels on the television and Sophie wandered over to take a seat beside him on the sofa. Sian smiled gently and looked between the pair.

"I'll see ya later, Soph," The blonde said quietly as she walked over to the chair and slipped her leather jacket onto her shoulders. The brunette's eyes trailed her and her head tilted back when the blonde came around to stand behind the sofa.

"Will do, I'll leave ya some tea in the oven," The brunette said with a large smile, closing her eyes as Sian ruffled her hair.

"You're totally my little slave," The blonde humoured before patting the brunette's cheek and making toward the door. "Bye, Jack," The little boy turned around and scrambled up into a kneel to give the blonde an overly enthusiastic wave which Sian returned before disappearing outside. Sophie cast him a glance as he turned back around and continued to try and find something on the telly to watch. Seeming to notice her gaze, he looked up, bright eyes meeting hers.

"Do you like Sian, Jack?" Sophie asked quietly as the little boy looked at her. His lips parted at the question.

"Yeah," He replied simply then broke out into a large smile. "She wrestles with me, you don't wrestle with me,"

"Oy!" Sophie laughed, taking the remote from his hand. He blinked. "I'm your sister, don't take her side," She defended. He laughed and lunged for the remote but Sophie quickly pulled it out of his reach.

"And she does better voices for my toys than you," He pressed. Sophie chuckled and dropped the remote and dug her fingers into his sides. He squealed and tried to bat her hands away but through his fits of laughter it proved difficult. When the tickle attack finally ended, Jack just looked at his sister as she tried to find something for them to watch.

"How about Pet rescue?" Sophie questioned. When there was no reply she turned to her sibling and quirked an eyebrow. "Pet re-"

"Do you like Sian?" The little boy asked, tilting his head to the side. Sophie smiled and pressed her teeth into her lip slightly.

"No," Sophie murmured. The boy looked shocked but Sophie took a long breath and continued. "I love her,"


	29. Chapter 29

Sophie tilted her head back against the cold wall of the staircase as a deep breath escaped her lips. She remembered all the times she'd sat here with Sian and discussed some very topical aspects of both of their lives. It wasn't a place of special inspiration or comfort but it was somewhere Sophie sought comfort. A cool glass of vodka and coke was weighing heavily in her palm, an even cooler substance between the fingers of her other limb. On the floor above her, Jack was getting ready for bed. She could hear water running as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He had grown up so much.

He had grown so big and boisterous. But he didn't know the things Sophie needed to talk to someone about. She would never weigh him down with them. Her mum had tried to get her to talk after Sian had left and Sophie had even tried to push it aside but it was like trying to avoid the elephant in the room. The brunette's eyes closed slowly and with a careful motion she took a swig from her glass. The liquid burnt the roof of her mouth a little but it felt good. Five years ago it had felt like someone had put every single one of her emotions into a blender then handed her the ruined mess back and she was the one who had tried to figure out what was what and no one could know what was going in her head. All she'd wanted was Sian but Sian wasn't there for her to have.

Her life had taken a turn for what could have been the better after the blonde had walked away. She'd gone back to college and though it had taken her a little longer she had found the intelligence everyone knew she had as a younger woman. People hadn't been distractions and she had lacked friends. Not out of inability to make them but because she'd never wanted someone in her life that she could end up falling out with. Arguments had worn her thin. Rosie had left and the last person she ever felt that close to was gone. Her parents remained of course but they were far too occupied with their own lives.

Amber had merely become background noise to Sophie in the months that had passed and Sophie hadn't gone a day without dwelling over her mistake. It hurt to do so but it made her feel something. At least it was something. Years had passed and Sophie had grown. She'd got herself an apprenticeship and worked her arse off. Her mother and father had eventually built their relationship and married once more. Sophie had wished she could have said she could do the same. The brunette had been a bridesmaid and carried Jack up the aisle as he strew petals about. It hadn't been a big wedding and Sophie had actually felt a little sick in the church. Old habits die hard and she'd broken down and had to take a few moments out to regain herself. It was obvious the wound was still festering inside her heart.

She couldn't even process the shock that had run through her mind when she'd walked downstairs and found the woman she'd missed for such a long duration of time stood in her kitchen. She was stood in her bloody kitchen being made omelettes by Sally! She'd had to swallow down everything she'd wanted to say and just look at how amazing the blonde had looked. She was still breath takingly beautiful and Sophie's smile had been fond. She'd felt like her heart was literally going to thump out of her chest but as she'd observed the blonde she knew what was really happening: Sian was over her. She didn't blame her but there was just that easy look in Sian's eyes. Taxing couldn't even describe the amount of work Sophie put in over the next few days because part of her just wanted her best friend back but she couldn't deny how her heart truly felt about the woman who had left her five years ago.

Sophie sniffed and looked up with half opened eyes at the noise of breathing in front of her. Jack was stood in his batman pyjamas, toothpaste decorating the edges of his lips. Sophie sighed quietly and gestured for him to come down to her level which he did. She gave him a small smile then wiped the excess froth from his mouth and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"G'night, Soph," He muttered. The brunette grinned and stroked his cheek before watching him walk away. For a few moments Sophie was quiet. She'd allowed him to stay up rather later than Sally and Kevin would have been happy with but seeing as they'd gone out to the movies, Sophie had whacked out a bag of maltesers and settled down with her little brother to watch Harry Potter. She had smiled as she had watched it, remembering how she and Sian had gone to see it when it had come out. Sian had cried and Sophie had found it absolutely adorable. God, the pair of them had been worse when it had come to Marley and Me. Sophie had absolutely bawled her eyes out and the two had just sat there, unsure where to look. Sophie sniffed again as she drained the rest of her glass, and then set it aside. Her other hand opened slowly. It was a thin band but it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her entire life.

_29__th__ December 2011._

_"It's got engraved today's date," _She had said. Sophie breathed in huskily and bit down hard on her lower lip. She couldn't believe it had been five years ago that she had watched that car drive away with the only person she could ever love in it. She couldn't hurt, Sian again. Her fingers clenched around the bracelet as a low sob escaped her lips.

Sometimes when you love something, it's just best to let it go.


	30. Chapter 30

Sian gave Stella a fleeting smile as she made her way toward the door. The clock above the drink rack told her that it had just gone eleven and with any luck she could return to the Webster's house to find Sophie all curled up on the sofa waiting for her. The thought lingered in her mind as she crossed the cobbles but something caused her to pause in the middle of the street. To her right sat the take-a-way and surgery; ahead of her lay the bookies and her flat; to the left lay every other occupant of the street. Taking in a deep breath of the cool air she veered toward the Webster home. Oh, had she mentioned she fancied curling up with Sophie on the couch because she really did.

Upon lifting her hand to knock on the cool panel of the door there came no reply which caused her to frown. Her testing of the handle showed it was open and without any hesitation she stepped over the threshold and shut it behind her. For a moment she thought about taking her shoes off but didn't and merely ventured through the second door into the Webster living room.

"Sian?" A voice questioned the moment she entered the room. She was met with the slightly confused faces of Sally and Kevin. "Sophie's gone over to your flat," Kevin furthered with an inquisitive, yet vaguely amused, smile. For a couple of seconds Sian thought it would be a wise idea to say something but she merely bid the pair goodnight and disappeared out of the way she had come.

Her thoughts were drifting ahead to New Year's eve and also backward to the one new year that she and Sophie had spent as a couple. Sophie's nervous mutters and that look on her face of pure surprise when Sian complimented her. Sian sighed quietly and tucked her hands further into the pockets of her jacket. The walk around the corner wasn't too long but she did wonder why Sophie hadn't sent a text her way or popped into the pub to tell her she was going to the flat. Unless, her cheeks flared a little, Sophie had decided to spring a surprise on her like yesterday. French maid? Naughty nurse? Her mind ran away at a mile a minute, galloping like a horse on crack. When she approached the door her hand fumbled in her pocket for her keys which, upon finding, she rammed into the lock. If Sophie was in there she must have used the spare one.

"Soph?" She yelled the moment the door swung shut behind her. When there was no reply, the blonde frowned and quickly ascended the staircase. Upon reaching the  
>top floor her eyes widened. In the centre of the living room clothes were thrown everywhere. A glass was shattered on the coffee table and two bags were laying open and half full on the floor. "Sophie?" Sian called more insistently this time. She pushed forward and jogged across the room, clasping onto the doorframe of the kitchen to gaze inside. Empty. Furrowing her eyebrows she turned around and moved quickly toward the bedroom. Just as she was about the step over the threshold there was the sound of swearing from inside and then a body nearly collided with hers.<p>

"Sian!" The brunette yelped, jerking her head up to meet gazes with her. For a moment there was silence. Then Sophie stepped forward and shoved past the blonde, slamming the clothes she'd been carrying into one of the bags.

"Sophie!" Sian stammered before regaining her composure and rushing over, grabbing the brunette around the waist. "What the hell are you doing?" She snapped as she moved the brunette off to the side. Before Sophie could stop her she had forced her hands into the bags and begun to pull out the articles of clothing Sophie had stashed in there. For a moment, Sian thought Sophie had given up but upon turning the blonde could feel the eyes of her ex burning into her.

"Just put it back," Sophie breathed. She sounded close to tears and looked like she'd already cried once already.

"I don't wa-"

"Just leave!" Sophie yelled, the tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. Sian searched the other woman's face frantically. Why was she saying this?

"Sophie," She began in a small voice. Sophie sniffed loudly then grasped the older woman's hand and forced something into it. For a moment the pair connected gazes then Sian's fell down to the item in her hand. "You kept it," The blonde breathed as she examined the bracelet. Her thumb skimmed over the engravement. "Five years," She whispered. Sophie wasn't listening however and was beginning to pile Sian's clothes back into her bag. Sian suddenly realised something. "Sophie, this is my home, you can't get me to leave!" She defended as she yanked the bag away and tossed it behind her, far out of the brunette's grip. Sophie looked like she was going to kick off but she remained calm and just slumped down onto the couch. "Soph," The blonde whispered as she slowly took a seat beside her. "If you don't want me here..." She trailed off, unable to say anymore. Sophie groaned in frustration and pushed her hands back into her hair with more force than was needed.

"I do, Sian," She muttered as her face became covered by her hands. "I just can't have you here. It's too hard," Sian frowned gently and tucked some hair behind her ear, breathing out hard through her nose as she looked around.

"Sophie, I-"

"No, Sian, you need to go because you stay everything's goin' ta go wrong again!" Sophie urged, snapping her head up to look at the blonde. "Someone's goin' to get hurt and you come back here and fuckin'-" She was cut off.

"I had no choice, Soph," Sian murmured. The brunette blinked and looked at her. "I was living in my flat and I had someone over," She trailed off and gazed down at her hands. "They wanted a relationship and in all fairness I had been sayin' some things but she got ahead of herself and I mentioned you, Sophie," The brunette's lips parted slightly. "I was so over you and it was the first in years that maybe I could give it a go with someone else and I messed it up, I mentioned you, Sophie. I fucking mentioned you," Her voice was breaking with the strain of each word. "I don't know whether it was her or just an accident but when I came home from work the fire brigade was there and everything had been burnt. I don't know where dad is and mum didn't answer the phone so I had no choice. I didn't come back specifically for you, there was just nothing else I could do,"

"Great, great, so I'm turfing out the sob story," Sophie hissed, looking quickly away.

"I'm not leaving, so you're not," Sian replied simply, leaning forward to put her forearms on her knees. Sophie exhaled sharply through her lips. She even flinched a little when she felt Sian's fingers wrap around her wrist. Her eyes fixed onto Sian's face as the blonde concentrated on her hand. They were silent as the older woman slipped the dated bracelet onto Sophie's limb. "And you're not getting rid of me that easy, Webster," She added with a small smile. Sophie sniffed gently and raised her head once more. The blonde's movements were slow as she leant up and ran her fingers over the back of Sophie's head. "I know I hurt you by leaving, Sophie..."

"But I know I hurt you, Sian," Sophie cut in quickly. She ran her tongue slowly over her lip. "I need you to tell me something," She breathed. Sian blinked. "I need you to tell me that you love me," She blurted. Sian swallowed hard and looked away. "Sian. Tell me," Sophie hissed.

"I can't," The blonde murmured easily. She couldn't.

"Sian, you can," Sophie breathed as she scooted closer. Sian recoiled.

"I can't, Sophie!" She snapped, head jerking toward the younger woman. Her eyes were wide and tinted with anger. Sophie scoffed and rose to her feet, walking across the room toward the kitchen.

"Come on, Sophie, you know full well why I can't!" Sian defended as she threw herself up off the sofa and dashed after the brunette.

"No, Sian, I don't," Sophie said simply. "I have never stopped loving you and if after all that time I was still in your head then it means something to you too!" Sian shook her head sadly. "Please," Sophie sobbed, leaning forward and grasping onto the lapels of Sian's leather jacket. The blonde sighed and pressed her forehead gently to the brunette's.

"I'm not ready," Sian muttered.

"How would you feel if you lost this, Sian?" Sophie questioned, her eyes dropping closed as she gripped harder on her jacket. Sian blinked and looked down at her jacket.

"What does this have t-"

"How would you feel if you lost your jacket, Sian?" Sophie asked, slightly louder. Sian blinked and just watched as the brunette stepped back. She then brushed her hands over her jacket. This jacket had been with her in all the moments she could think back too. All those momentous times. It almost seemed lucky to her. She wouldn't be her...she blinked and lowered her gaze away from...she wouldn't be her without it. Sophie bit her lip. Sian breathed out shakily.

"Lost," Sian murmured, connecting eyes slowly with the brunette who shrugged slowly.

"You're my black leather jacket, Sian,"

Six words;

Five years;

and Sian slowly felt her heart coming back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it, lads and laddesses. It's been a long road full of pain and general sex and I have loved EVERY SINGLE MINUTE of it. I've loved every bit of feedback and all the support I have gotten for this. I am actually really upset that it's ended and I felt this is the only way it could end for me. It's open for a sequel but closed enough for an ending. It's not sad but it's hopeful! I love you all!<br>**


End file.
